Life's Not Perfect
by xXchibicupcakeXx
Summary: 17 year old Bella lives her life as a slave girl in the 1800's. She is sold to a very whealthy family. What will Master Edward have to say about this new slave girl? What kind of trouble will Bella get into as a slave? Will she live through it?
1. Proluge The ship

**Well here is my NEW STORY!!! This is the proluge to Life's not perfect! Cheery right? Well it does get better! This whole story is from Bella's POV unless i go to someone else's Im sorry its so short but thats how proluges are right? **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

It is all stuffy and small. There are many sick dieing people lying all around me. Most of us didn't even speak the same language. It was very dark in here. I am not entirely sure were we are going. But I hear the water rushing along sides of the wooden boat. I just hope that the next place I am going isn't as bad as the last place I was. It was horrid. I looked at the ropes that bound my arms and legs. When we got to the trading place most ropes would be cut so just our hands were bound. But we had a long time to go. I looked around at the figures around me. One girls who's name was Jessica was in the corner shivering. It was not cold in any way down here. If I could I would wipe my forehead as the sweat beads formed.

This was not humane. This was barbaric. But I had no say. None of us did. I made my way towards Jessica. I tripped over a few people and practically had to roll to get to her. When I did I could tell she was ill. I was surprised I wasn't. What with the lack of food they gave us, and all the sick ones we already had. But Jessica she looked as if she was about to die.

"Jessica are you ok?" My throat burned from the lack of water. She was the only person I knew on the boat who spoke English. She looked up at me startled.

"Uh." She coughed up some blood.

"I am fine." She said. I looked down at the blood she had just coughed up. Then I looked back at her. She was not ok.

"Jessica you are not alright. Lye down." I told her. She looked up at me with thanks. I nudged her with my shoulder and she slowly laid down next to the wall. I listened to the heavy breathing of those around me. I noticed some heavier than others. Jessica began to cough. But she didn't stop. I shouted for help but no one came. Her eyes began to widen. Her face paled out and she was turning blue.

"Someone Help PLEASE!" I screamed. Still no one came. Blood from her mouth began to go into her blond hair that was already matted with dirt. Tears sprang into my eyes when her eyes softened and her skin went bluer. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her gasping for air slowly stopped. I wept. So much for making a friend. With the life I had good things were not supposed to happen.

Hello my name is Isabella Swan.

I am 17 years old.

I have been going though this same scenario sense I was 11 years old.

My father Charlie and mother Renee could not afford to keep me. So I was sold.

I am 17 years old and I am a slave girl.

* * *

**i am SOOOO sorry for shortness tell me how you like it and if i should continue! im a little iffy about it. So you be the judge! and someone help me with me writers block for my other story! LOVE YA! **


	2. Master

**Wow people! Thank you so much for all the reveiws! I hoped i got back to you all. If i didnt just PM me! Well heres the next Chapter! You guys so earned it! Keep on rating and reveiwing! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT IF I DID I WOULD NOT BE WRITING A DISCLAIMER! :) **

**Well here it is!**

* * *

The door to the basement where us slaves were being held opened. I light poured though the new opening. I squinted into the light to see our captures. It burned my eyes looking into the harsh light. Why it had been so dark down here. I looked at the dead corpse that had been Jessica. It had only been a few days but she still looked and smelt revolting. 2 men came in the began to untie us. I was near the back of the boa so I was one of the last ones. The man who was untieing me took extra long on my legs and mid body. But soon I was left bound only at my wrists. I looked at the scars the ropes had left along with older scars that I have had much longer. One was all across my shoulder. It went down across my shoulder onto my stomach. It was from when I was thirteen.

"_ISABELLA!" shouted my headmistress._

"_Y-yes Head mistress!" I ran over to her. When I got there. There were the dishes that I had just finished sitting the rack for drying. _

"_Isabella." She said in a too nice voice._

"_Y-yes head mistress?" I asked._

"_What is this?" she held out a plate. A plate that was one of her finest. I got closer to look at it. And when I did I noticed a small almost unintelligible chip on the side. I gasped. Before I knew it the plate was being smashed against my head. I went sprawling in the kitchen until I hit the wall. I groaned. _

"_WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THAT!" she shouted at me. Taking a step towards me with every word. I noticed she still had a rather large piece of broken plate in her hand. I then felt something warm coming from my face. I reached out with my right hand and when I pulled back I saw that it was blood. I realized I had forgotten to answer her question._

"_Well head mistress, mam'm, well you see. When I was washing the dishes like you requested, I dropped that plate into the water. I guess when I did It hit the pale a little hard." Her eyes went from anger to fury. I was hit with something sharp. It sliced my shoulder and sliced right down across my stomach. She continued to yell at me about being more careful with another's items and how I was a filthy slave. _

I was snapped out of my train of though by someone splashing something in my face. Water I think. It was cold. Like ice. The water ran down the front of my gown. My ratty, old, white, dirty, gown. I shivered and was pulled forward. People tried to run their fingers through my hair. But it was too knotted up. I knew what they were trying to do. They were trying to make me presentable for the slave auction. I was waiting in line to go up on the plat form, but the auction hadn't yet started so no one was moving. Suddenly I was pulled out of line and slammed against a cart. One of the men on the boat began kissing me. He pulled away and spoke right into my face.

"Your still ours missy. Until someone buys you." His breath reeked of rotted fruit and stale beer. I was about to say something more when the bell rang for the auction to begin. He let me go and pushed me back into line. I had never been more thankful for an auction to begin. It had come so fast that I didn't realize when my name was called and I was pushed up on stage.

" ISABELLA SWAN!" shouted the auctioneer. He said all of my statistics. Like my age, height, and weight.

"$200!" someone yelled.

"$250!" shouted another one.

"$400!"

"$550!" I was shocked. I never ran for that much. Of course I hadn't been sold in over 12 years.

"$600!"

"$900!" shouted one last voice. My head along with many others looked up to see who would pay that much for a young slave girl. Only strong, healthy older men went for that much. Even the auctioneer looked puzzled.

"Uh, Do I heard $950?" he said pulling on his collar.

"No? Going once." He paused

"Going TWICE…"

"SOLD! To the young man in the back, come up front here to take your new slave." I was still gaping in shock when I was very forcefully pushed down the stairs. I stumbled forward towards the wooden steps without much grace. In my lack of grace, the end of my gown caught on an old rusty nail. I stumbled forward rolling down the stairs. I scrapped my knee on one of the steps. I heard a chorus of laughter. I blushed a deep red. I brushed myself off and went to see my new Master.

When I was done patting the dirt off my dress, well as much as I could. I walked over to where slaves met their new masters. It wasn't a very long walk. And when I got there I saw a , well gorgeous isn't really even the word to describe him! I could only silently hope that he was my new master. Not another male master that only wanted me for, well. Just thinking like that got me all nervous. That same handsome man came up to me and asked.

"Isabella Swan, How very nice to meet you, my name is Jasper Cullen." He said smiling. Not a scary smile, nor a mean one. It was friendly and inviting. His voice was soft and velvety. It took me a while to regain myself. But I did. And when I did I curtsied as I low as I could.

"Nice to meet you Master Jasper." He began to chuckle.

"Silly little girl. I am not your master. My brother is your master. His name is Edward."

"Oh I am sorry Sir Jasper." I said nervously and curtsied. He just chuckled. I hung my head in shame. _Can I not do ANYTHING right? _I shouted to myself mentally. Sir Jasper got down on his knees and lifted my chin so I could see his face. It was not a seductive motion nor was it unfriendly. It was nice. But his hands were freezing. I shivered under his touch. As if on cue he instantly pulled his hand back.

"Do not worry. We hardly ever hurt servants." He said. My eyes probably bugged out of my head.

"S-servant, sir?" I asked. Only every slave ever born dreams of becoming a servant rather than a slave. Sir Jasper began to laugh. Apparently I was very funny.

"Why of course. Lady Alice needs a new personal maid." He said with a smile. _A MAID!? I was becoming a MAID!_

"T-thank you Sir." I said nodding my head. Began to walk forward but stopped and turned around. He was so graceful I almost laughed.

"But first lets untie you. That simple cannot be comfortable." I simple nodded, not trusting my voice. Once he was done untieing my wrists. Which I was surprised at how fast he was able to without hurting me or needing a knife. When he was finished he began walking away. He motioned for me to follow him. So I did. Tripping in the process. He simply laughed, a quiet laugh. I blushed a deep red. We finally arrived at a cart. It was a very large exquisite cart. The horses in the front of the cart were a beautiful snow white. The cart itself was a deep dark brown wood. The top had a very decorative design on it. Many swills and waves. It was all in all gorgeous.

"Is this your cart Sir Jasper?" I asked exasperated.

"Yes indeed it is." He said with a smile. I began to think of my past experiences with new masters and none of them pretty. But this time was different somehow. I walked over to the front of the cart and held the door open for Sir Jasper. He smiled and nodded. I ran around and got into the back of the cart.

When I opened the door I realized I had been so focused on Sir Jasper's face when I opened his door that I didn't look into the cart.

It was so beautiful! The seat were a soft dark red leather. You could see the gold nails that had hammered it into the seats. Just adding to the beauty of it all. The inside was painted a soft golden. I instinctively reached out and touched the red leather. But I pulled away before Sir Jasper saw. He said they rarely ever hurt servants. But I didn't want to be one of them. I slowly wiggled into the back and marveled at the softness of the seats. I heard Sir Jasper into the front

"Giddy up boys!" he yelled. But I didn't hear a whip. I looked out one of the very nicely carved windows and sure enough we were moving. _How did he do that?_ Maybe they just like his voice? Oh well. Sir Jasper turned around to see my face and said something I didn't expect.

"So are you nervous?" he said. He was still looking at me. Not at the road.

"Yes, but Sir you must look at the road!" I nearly shouted. He just began to laugh. He turned and looked at the road but continued to talk to me.

"Lady Alice Is my wife. So I must warn you about her." _Oh no. I hope she doesn't whip me. _

"There's nothing to be nervous about Isabella. I meant I must warn you about Lady Alice is that she loves her fashion and shopping. She is also, well a very happy woman."

He was smiling talking about her. _He must really love her. _I hope one day I will find love. But I know that is impossible. I am a slave Nothing more. We had pulled into a very large walkway. There was an extremely beautiful fountain made of fine marble right in the front of the estate. Very wealthy.

"Whoa boys!" I heard the soft pattering of the horses hooves slowing on the gravel. Once we stopped I jumped up and ran to get the door for Sir Jasper. But when I got there it was already opened. Sir Jasper leaned close to me and said so only I could hear.

"I told you silly girl. You are a maid here. You do not have to open doors for me." He said smiling. The cart then moved out of the way and all I could was this huge wonderful house made of the finest of marble and other fine rocks. I just stood there gaping at the beauty of the house when the door to the house was slammed opened.

* * *

**Try and guess** **who is at the door! Who ever is the first to get it right gets a small preveiw of the next chapter ( once i have one lol!) Sooo RATE AND REVEIW! SEE YA SOON! well not really but still WINTER BREAK! yay!**


	3. Look Out?

**Hey! Thank you all SO much for the tons of reveiws and favorites and alert things! i never knew this story was going to be any good! but thanks for everything! you guys are sooooo AWESOME! Im sorry to say to say but noone really guessed right. if u guessed two people and one was right i still couldnt help beacuse you had to guess one person ya little cheaters lol just kidding! but still thanks for reading and as promised here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER!!!! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BEACUSE IF I DID ... THAT WOUDL BE PRETTY KEWL! yea h that would....**

* * *

There in a beautiful silhouette was a very short girl. Very petite. Her hair was not long. It was short. Very unusual for women. Especially wealthy women. I was snapped out of my train of thought by a crushing weight hitting my front. I flew onto the ground with the weight still attached to me. I started to hear people laughing hysterically. There was a very deep voice, a higher pitched one, and a deep-ish voice. Not really deep but not high. I looked up to see a very happy beaming beautiful face. It was so beautiful and so happy.

"Alice darling let her breath." Sir Jasper said. I heard a much higher pitch laugh and the weight was gone. But I heard an

"Oppf." The sound of air being knocked out of something. I looked Sir Jasper was on the ground with the same beautiful creature that had attacked me over him. I heard him and another chorus of laughter. I got up and began to hopelessly to remove the dirt from my gown. When I looked up again That same woman was helping Sir Jasper up. Once both were up they walked over to me holding hands. The short one jumping up and down in excitement.

"Isabella, in case you haven't guessed. This is my wife Lady Alice." He said with a smile. I immediately curtsied. Sir Edward was my Master but Lady Alice was who I was to work for. And by the looks of it she was very happy to meet me.

"A pleasure Lady Alice." Lady Alice ripped her hand from Sir Jasper and pulled me.

"Nonsense! Come on! Be happy we are going to be the best of friends!" she said jumping up and down. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the wide marble stair case. Which caused another chorus of laughter.

"Come now. We must get you cleaned up and dressed." She stopped and turned around just if not more gracefully than Sir Jasper.

"Oh and we will most certainly need to take you into town to go shopping!" She grabbed a piece of my gown and threw it back down.

"Definetly. This rag is a disgrace to such a beautiful girl." I blushed but I don't think she saw for she grabbed my arm and ran in the large house. I paused when we burst through the door. We were running. Or Lady Alice was running me being dragged along. From what I saw in my short time there in the lobby, was that it was huge! Tile marble floor and a grand staircase. The stair case was also made of fine marble. There was a rather large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

_That must take a very long time to clean. You probably had to be very careful with it._ I thought. There were curtains along every window which were the same color as the red leather seats in the cart. Except these were velvet. I wanted to reach out and touch one but the pulling on my arm reminded me that Lady Alice was there and I might not ever feel out of my arm again. I smiled a small smile. She had turned her head and saw me smile and smiled back.

"Good I'm glad your happy! Now follow me!" she released my arm and she continued her run. When I looked up she was gone.

_Where could she go? This is an extremely long hallway and now she's gone? _I was suddenly very nervous. I looked at the long hallway. There were many pictures of random things. All very beautiful. I walked slowly looking at the long red wool carpet that had been laced up the stairs and down this hall and every hall at that. I was growing more and more nervous. I could hear my heart beating faster in my chest. I could swear that it was so loud people down stairs could hear it. I began to walk slower and slower down the long hallway fiddling with my thumbs. An old habit I got from my mother. Before I was sold. I shivered, that was such a horrible memory. I couldn't stop it from replaying in my mind again.

I was in my room I was 11 and starring out my window. Down stairs I heard my mother begin to cry and someone else was crying too. My baby brother was asleep. We shared a room. I went over and looked at him. He looked so peaceful. His name was Eric. He was so sweet. When he found out I was at the edge of his bed. He reached his arms up wanting me to hold him. So I did. With him in my arms I went downstairs to see why mother and father were crying. When they saw me they began to cry harder. This was not good. I ran upstairs and put Eric back in bed and ran back down.

"_Mother, Father what's wrong?" I asked. Mother began to cry more._

"_Oh Bella! Dear, dear Isabella!" she held me and cried some more. _

"_Father what's wrong!" I shouted my mother only cried more and held me tighter._

"_Bella, dear, dear Bella. We are very low on money." He began but I cut him off._

"_Father I know you both are always saying how you will need to sell some things soon." He looked shocked._

"_You heard that?" he said._

"_Yes you said you would need to something very soon." I didn't why he seemed so shocked I had figured this out much longer ago. We might need to sell the house. But what would we do then. I would hate for my family not to have a home. And Eric. He's only 2! How would he live! Mother cried and held me even tighter I could hardly breath._

"_Bella." Father came and put a trembling hand on my shoulder._

"_When we were talking about selling something. There's only one thing that would save us. Not even the house could. We tried everything to try so it wouldn't come down to this, but it has." He was trying to find the right words. I looked up from my mother and saw that he too was crying._

"_Father, mother? What has upset you so much?" I asked. This time it was my mother who spoke up._

"_Honey, darling, we have to s-sell." She took a deep breath. as if composing herself._

"_Honey. We have to sell … you."_

I snapped myself of out the horrid memory. That was years ago. I was at the end of the hallway now and I was about to turn the corner when I heard a.

"BOO!" screamed Lady Alice. I screamed falling to the ground. Lady Alice began to roll on the ground laughing. The next thing I knew I heard foot steps running up the stairs. And faint yelling.

"Alice! Alice are you alright!" I hadn't heard this voice before. Lady Alice jumped right up and tried uselessly to compose herself.

"I'm fine Edward." She said. I turned around there stood the most handsome man ever born. When I turned my eyes locked with his. His amazing deep golden eyes. I suddenly felt very self-conscious. I blushed and looked down.

This was my master. I curtsied for hopefully the right person this time.

"It is nice to finally meet you Sir Edward." I said softly. I heard him swallow hard and I looked up. He had a very pained expression on his face. I got up from my curtsy and shuffled nervously. No one was speaking. I looked at Lady Alice and she had a blank look on her face. Sir Edward still looked pained, and like he was trying to control himself but from what? I hope I'm not really that ugly. I haven't seen myself in weeks. Before I could even blink Lady Alice jumped in front of me and Sir Edward pushing me to the floor.

"Edward DON"T!!" she shouted. It was not very lady like. While being pushed back I hit a table at the end of the hallway. The corner jabbed into my back and I let out a small cry of pain. Both face's snapped to look right at me.

"I-I I am fine." I said getting up. I could have sworn I saw Sir Edward's eyes darken.

"Bella your back." Lady Alice said. She to looked pained. I reached back and put a hand on my back. It felt a little warm and sticky. Not much but a very little. I pulled my hand to see it and sure enough there was a very small spot of red on my hand.

"It's nothing Lady Ali-" I was cut off by a crashing sound. And some new person running up to me and grabbing my arm.

"Come Isabella! We must get you out of here. Come lets uh clean you up!" she rushed my out of the hallway and down a new staircase. Not nearly as grand as the last.

"What was all of that!?" I shouted confused. She pulled me down another hallway.

"Oh it was, it was nothing. It was nothing at all." She said. I knew she was lying but decided to change the subject.

"So what is your name. You obviously know mine." She chuckled lightly.

" My name is Angela." She slipped me a small smile.

"So how do you all know my name? I have only been here a few moments." I asked.

"Oh Lady Alice has been talking about you all week." She stated as a matter of fact.

"How would she know? Sir Jasper bought me only today." She looked terrified suddenly.

"Angela what's wrong?" I asked.

"I have to go." She said and ran away. I stood there alone and lost.

* * *

**HEYYY! did ya like it? PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME how you liked it! i would love to update later tonight but i have to wake up pretty early tommorrow. hey snow storm tommorrow too! soooo yea! Rate and reveiw! Give me some ideas on what you want to see happen! I am making this up as i go! lol All your fault! :) just kidding! so tell me! ill update tommorrow! my fav letter is ~! ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ So R&R! BII**


	4. Say what now?

**WOW GUYS! You people ROCK! i got tons of help! I wanted to thank TwilightNoddle for the idea of Edward in the hallway! I got many other great ideas and when i put them in chapter you will be reconized! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING**

**DISCLAIMER!!!! I OWN NOTHING! unless i do. then i do own it. think about that!**

* * *

Aw man.

"What is it with people running away from me? Am I really that repulsing?" I mentally shouted. I heard a very light chuckling from somewhere in the hallway. I turned around towards the stairs as fast as I could. No one was there. I turned around again to face the hallway and still saw no one. I started walking slowly towards the end of the hallway. I noticed there were a couple of doors open and began to become frightened.

_I don't even know if I am supposed to be down here! _I have no idea where I am going. I sighed. Oh well. I walked towards one of the open doors and stopped dead in my tracks. There in the doorway stood the most striking women I have ever seen in my entire life. She was taller than me, Her long blond hair ran down to her waist in soft waves. Her skin was very pale. Like snow. She had gold eyes just like Master Edward. She had perfect curves that would make even the queen of England jealous. I don't think she even needed a corset. I gasped. She spun around to see my face and her eyes began to look very annoyed.

" What are you doing down her Isabella?" she spat at me.

"I-I uh, I well. I was upstairs with Lady Alice and suddenly Master Edward came up out of no where then I think they began to fight. Angela came and grabbed my arm and pulled me down here then ran off, and now im lost and alone and I don't know what's going on here." I said in one breath.

"Oh yes I heard that upstairs." She said quietly to herself. How could she have heard? These walls and floors were made out of a marble tile! She seemed to snap out of her trance and looked right at me. She walked right over to me. She grabbed my chin. Not very hard but she hands were ice cold. So I shivered. She noticed that and let go immediately. She examined me for a few more moments then she backed away.

"Emmett! Can you get over here! I need your help with something!" she shouted. Oh no. oh no oh no oh no oh no. I am going to be whipped. I knew I shouldn't have some come here! I should have just walked right back up those stairs and back where I came from but NO! now I'm going to be punished. As I was thinking a very large man came and stood right behind the blond woman.

"Yes Rose?" he asked in a very deep voice.

"Can you show Isabella here the house so she no longer gets lost, then show her to the maids bathroom so she may clean herself up. She looks like she just though swimming in dirt in a wind storm." She said and walked away. This Emmett man looked as he was trying to hold back laughter.

"D-do I really look that bad Sir Emmett?' I asked in a small voice. I knew I haven't had a bath or decent clothes in a few months. Sir Emmett couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. He began to laugh as hard as he could rolling on the ground. I began to fight back tears. He saw this and jumped up.

"No Isabella I am not laughing at you! It is just you called me Sir Emmett and you looked as scared of Rosalie!" he said.

"Oh." I said. "What should I call you?" I asked. He smiled.

"Just call me Emmett. I hate to be called fancy names, for I am anything but!" he said chuckling.

"Come on I will give you the official Cullen house Tour!" he said motioning with his arm for me to follow. He walked and talked slow enough for me to follow. He showed me the bedrooms on this floor, all the staircases, the bathrooms, the maids corers, the butlers corers, his and Lady Rosalie's room, Lady Alice and Jasper's room, Carlisle and Esme's room ( whom I have yet to meet he said.) and Master Edward's room. He pointed to a very large door and said.

"This is Master Edward's room." He whispered. I noticed that the door was a double. It was very tall and they looked heavy. They had formal knockers shaped like lion heads. There was an engrave meant just above the doors but it was too high up and I could not read. I once knew but I forgot. The molding around the doors had a very nice design to it. Perfectly straight until the ends, then they curled in to nice swirls.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah but you mustn't enter unless asked. Master Edward does not liked to be disturbed." He whispered quietly. There was a shuffling at the other side of the door. Then the door knob clicked and the doors swung open. I stiffened a gasp.

"Emmett, why must you always make me sound so evil?" he said slightly annoyed. Emmett simply smiled.

"Because _dearest _brother its fun!" he said and walked off. Leaving me completely alone with my new Master. Master Edward glared in the direction of Emmett. Then his eyes left to look at mine. I did gasp this time. His eyes were a dark golden. His hair was a lovely bronze and it was all messed up. His cheek bones were high and his chin was pointed, but not in an ugly way. In fact there was not one thing ugly about this man. He was dazzling. I stared into his eyes until he finally spoke.

"Y-you must be Isabella. Lady Alice has been talking non- stop about you." He said with a smile.

"B- Bella. I prefer to go as Bella. And how did Lady Alice know I was coming?" I asked.

"Bella that is very nice it suits you. Come follow me I will show you to the maids corners." He said ignoring my question. He walked right past me with such elegance I had to catch my breath. He smiled a smug-ish smile. I followed him stumbling over my own two feet.

"So tell me Bella what do you think of my home?" he asked. That threw me off by a lot. This was my MASTER. And he was talking to me like he knew me my whole life, and like I was a a human!

"Uh, it is very beautiful! It is the finest estate I have ever seen!" I told him. He smiled.

"I am very glad you like it. You will be living here a very long time I hope." He said smiling. Maybe this place may be a new start. He snapped his head around as if he heard what I thought. I wonder if I said that aloud…

"No you didn't." he said. I stopped right in my tracks. Flabbergasted. He turned around so he was facing me.

"W-what do you mean no I didn't? I never said anything." I asked. He smiled. It looked as if he knew something I didn't.

"No you didn't, but you thought it." He said. I looked at him. _How on earth did he know what I was thinking?? _

"Because," he said looking all smug.

"I can hear thoughts." At first I did not believe him so I ignored it and began to continue walking to the maids corners. I knew my way there. Emmett had shown me around this whole house. I only got about three steps away when Master Edward grabbed my arm and spun me around so I could face him. Once I was facing him he pulled my right up to his cold stone like chest and looked me right in the eye. Which were pretty mad looking.

"Why Bella, do you think I am joking?" he asked.

"Uh, I n-no Sir." I stammered. I could hear my heart pounding heavier and heavier in my chest. He smiled not in a friendly nor a mean way just a smile.

"Good because I am not." He said simply and let me go. We walked the rest of the way to the maid's corners in silence. Once we got there I said good bye to Master Edward and walked in. he just started at me the whole time, looking very confused. The maid's corners was very nice. The main door was made of glass and inside you could see a fine blue woven rug covering the tile floor. There were s few chairs scattered around the room covered in a blue velvet and you could see the silver nails that kept it in place. On the far left there was a small wooden door that lead to the bathrooms. I walked over to it tripping on the edge of the rug.

I hadn't been inside this part yet for Emmett did not want to intrude on any ladies who may be bathing or taking care of business in there. I had laughed when he said this. Emmett was a very easy going man, and I could easily get to know him better. But Master Edward. He was the handsomest man I've ever seen. But I was afraid of him. Well not afraid but, nervous about him.

When I got to the door I noticed that this too had a formal knocker. Only shaped as a lamb's head. I moved my fingers over the hard cold golden lamb head for a while then remembered I had to get back to Lady Alice. I quickly opened the door and I was stunned with what I saw.

I saw that the floor no longer had a blue woven rug on it. This floor had white tiles with blue décor on it. I couldn't quite make out what it was so I got down on my knees and saw they were tiny blue flower outline. I got up and looked around at this amazing bathroom. There were many blue painted bathtubs. And stales. I had no idea what could possibly be in them. I curiously walked over to the stale door and opened it. I gasped when I saw a toilet. **(AU Yes toilets were around then. Look it up on google.:-p) **Only the most wealthy people had them. And in each and every stale had one! I snapped myself out of ogling at the wondrous things so I could bathe. I slowly walked over to one of the tubs and saw another thing yet again that I did not expect. On the side of each bath tub is a name engraved on the side in a very decorative cursive. I went through all the names until I found mine.

Angela

Mary

Catherine

Amy

Elsie

Lyn and

Beth. And then finally was my name

Bella.

It took me awhile to realize that is said Bella not Isabella**. (AU She can read names not real words. )** I wonder when they did that. Oh well. It was very beautiful. I did not even apprehend that I was crying until I got annoyed by the pat, pat, of something falling on the floor. It was my tears. I quickly whipped them away. This was all so much to take in. I had a new home. I had very nice Masters. I am a servant. I am a head maid. I have my own bath tub. Then it struck me. I got up and ran over to the stales. Low and behold. Each one was engraved for the user. I began to cry some more and walked over to MY bath tub. I saw to knobs on the bath tub. One had a H and the other had a C. to say I was confused wouldn't even cover it. Some small bouncy girl walked in then. She was short and had a little longer than shoulder length wavy brown hair. She saw me looking at the knobs and ran other.

"Oh you must be Isabella or as I heard you like Bella right?" she said. I looked at her smiled and nodded.

"Well most places around here do not have this but we are lucky enough that we do. It is called uh, I think Indoor Pluming? I don't know but we have hot water. Hey watch this." She grabbed one of the knobs. The one with the big H on it. And twisted it to the right. And when she did that steamy water came pouring out of the a metal tube. I gasped and she chuckled a cute little laugh.

"What's your name?" I asked. "Since everyone here knows mine." She laughed again.

"I am Mary!" she said happily. "Well I'll leave you to take your bath! But when the water is around here." She moved her hand halfway between the bottom of the tub and the top of the tub. " So that it does not over flow." I smiled at her and thanked hey. She got up. Or jumped is more like it. And walked over to leave.

"Hey Mary can I ask you a quick question?" I shouted. She turned around to face me.

"Yes Bella?" she said.

"How could Lady Alice know my name and how can Master Edward hear my mind?" I asked. She began to laugh hysterically.

"What is so funny!" I demanded.

"N-nothing B-Bella!" she paused to compose her self. "I think I will leave that for them to tell you themselves!" she said and ran off. How strange I thought. But I liked her. She looked only about 13. She has it much better than I did. Not even wanting to remember that. I checked the water and it was a little over the halfway mark so I quickly grabbed the knob and stopped it. I saw the tub was steaming so I thought maybe it will cool down as I undress. I slowly took off my revolting gown and threw it by the side of my tub. I looked down at my ugly body. I had long legs and short mid section and an ugly face. My hair was incredibly lockey and I saw some red dots on my fore head. I groaned. I can believe I ever even thought of wanting someone to love me like Sir Jasper loved Lady Alice or Emmett loved Lady Rosalie. I did not know who Master Edward loved but he would never love me like he loved her. I sighed. Looking at the tub my muscles ached. I had forgotten how hard I have worked before and the hot steamy water was looking better and better. I walked over to the tub and slowly stuck one leg in.

"Oh." It felt amazing! I lifted my other leg gripping the tub for balance and stuck my other leg in the tub. Then I slowly eased myself into the warm water. Things were really looking up from here.

* * *

**HEYY did ya like it! my** **computer was** **down all morning so i pui this together for a few hours! LONGEST CHAP YET! Any ideas? give em to me! i will try to fit them in the story! tell me how ya liked it! check out my other story if ya want and help me with writers block lol i tried reading other fanfics and this is the result of that lol so yeah REVEIW! they make me happy!**


	5. Bella what is wrong with you?

**Sorry people! would have updated yesterday but i slept over my friends house. check my fav authors and i think youll know who lo maybe not lol. Oh well. THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! i need to thank some people for ideas**

**reader13lovesbooks - for the idea of Mike and the warewolves!**

**Hawktalon. of. Windclan - for the idea of Alice and Bella going shopping and a horrible memory comes up.**

**TwilightNoddle - for the idea of Bella going into Edwards room and getting caught**

**I WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSES AWESOME IDEAS! NOW HERE IS THE RESULT! **

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING UNLESS I DO!**

* * *

Once I had finished my luxurious bath I ever had I got out of my tub and drained it. Once I was out of my tub it hit me. I had no towels or clothes. I looked under my tub where my gown had been and it was gone. Oh I guess I had fallen asleep. ASLEEP! I need to find Lady Alice! I looked around for something that would hold some clothes and I saw a piece of paper. I went over to it and picked it up. There was a lot of scribble like writing but it was signed from Mary.

_Great the little girl can read and write and I can't_. oh well. I flipped the paper around hoping to find some hint of what she meant and found a small map. Thank the Lord. I knew how to read a map! It was of the bathroom. Very detailed too. She drew an arrow around the stalls and to a cabinet that had something she wanted me to see inside. I walked over to where she wanted me to and I saw the cabinet. I opened its wooden splintery doors. Inside were lines and lines of Maids outfits.

"That's where they are." I said out loud.

"YEs that is where they are silly!" I heard a bouncy voice from behind me. I jumped at the unexpected noise.

"Mary you scared me!" I said. She just laughed. "How did you think to draw a map?" I asked

"Simple! When I got here I couldn't read or write and I had no idea where anything was. Someone I think it was… Amy, left me an note but I couldn't read it. When she asked me later if I found the note I told her yes but I couldn't read it and she taught me!" she explained.

"Oh." I said. Then I remembered I was un decent and blushed. She saw this and seemed to realize this too.

"Oh my I uh wow I'll go into my stall now." She said and walked into her stall. I stood there embarrassed but grabbed the closest maid's outfit I could find. I put it under my arm and walked to my stall. Once I closed the door I tried to find out how to put it on. Once I was able to do that I squished myself into the uniform. It was a size too small so it was a little tight. But I wore it anyway. When I stepped out I felt very self conscious. I heard a small gasp. It was not Mary as I expected, it was well I did not really know who it was to be honest. She was a little taller than me with a very light brown hair slightly blond.

"Oh you must be Bella! I am Beth." She stuck her hand out for me to take it and I did. We shook hands but I remembered I needed to get to Lady Alice.

"Hello Beth I really must be going to Lady Alice." I said in a rush.

"Oh I understand Lady Rosalie is even more impatient than Lady Alice." she said chuckling.

"Oh you Lady Rosalie's Head Maid?" I asked

"Yes now go shoo!" she said laughing shooing me out of the bathroom. I ran into the wooden door but opened it and ran into the Maid's Main Corners. I gasped still beautiful. I ran out of the room making sure not to trip on the rug. My wet hair slapping against my back. I rounded a corner to the hall where I remember Lady Alice's room to be and bumped into Master Edward. I flew and fell to the ground meanwhile he looked as if he was hit by a piece of paper.

"Oh my! Master Edward, I am so SORRY!" I shouted running up to him to brush some unsightly dirt off him. He stiffened at my touch and grabbed both my hands in his. He looked very pained and said.

"I am fine Ms. Bella I will just be on my way." He let go of my wrists and ran away. I wonder what is wrong with him. What am I talking about I ran into him! I sighed I need to get to Lady Alice. I ran the rest of the way until I saw an open door with shimmering pink lights. I opened the door and saw Lady Alice was sitting in a large vanity. It was a very dark wood with light pink diamonds all throughout the edging of the mirror in gorgeous swirls one the legs and draws. Her stool had the same light pink velvet fabric. It was lovely. Her room had marble tile floor with a pink, dark brown, and silver rug. She had a queen size bed with large four posts at the head and foot. On top of those four posts is a wonderful silk and lace pink top. I gasped when I saw her room. It was huge and beautiful. When she heard me gasp she ran over to me and pulled me into a huge hug. Especially for someone of her size.

"Bella, oh Bella! I am so sorry for my brother! It was very rude and well you saw" she said pulling away laughing. I was very confused.

"I uh Lady Alice." She cut me off by taking a lock of my hair in her hand and making a tsk noise.

"No. This will simply not do. Come now we must get you changed and your hair done! I simply cannot be see in the market with you looking like this." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into her very large bathroom. Her room was still twice as large as this bathroom which is as large as the Maids bathroom. The tiles were not marble as I expected. They were a warm gray. Maybe a granite? I am not sure. Still there were small pink diamonds imbedded in them. There were curtains surrounding a rather large window. The curtains were a soft pink silk. Before I could touch them she pulled me in more and sat my on the sink.

"Bella you stay right there I will be right back with some clothes and ribbons!" she told me and ran off. Before I could even blink she was back and throwing tons of outfits at me.

"Here choose one you like and meet me in my main room so I can do you hair!" she told me and slammed the door.

"Okay." I breathed. "Note to self, learn to catch."

I heard a light chuckle that I knew was Lady Alice. _How does she do that?_ I thought. Oh well. I looked at the piles of clothes Lady Alice had chucked at me. All of them fine gowns and dresses. None of them a slave should ware. I found the simplest one I could find. It was a deep blue. It did not have a corset so that is one reason why I chose it. It was deep blue and very simple. It was white lace running just under by chest and down my legs on the sides. Not very tight only at the chest then it sort of flowed out. It was not puffy. Nice and simple the way I liked it but still elegant. I walked out and saw Lady Alice in a dashing light yellow gown. It had a corset already done to it's tightest. It flowered out at the bottom allowing you to see all it's layers. It also had white lace running down its ¼ length sleeves and on the chest. There were white bows on the skirt. It was exquisite and lovely!

"Lady Alice you look wonderful!" I breathed. She simply brushed it off.

"Of course now let us work on you!" she looked at the gown I chose.

"Nice gown, simple, Blue looks lovely on you, but hour HAIR!" she stated. While picked and poking at me and my outfit. I wanted to answer her to say something, but I couldn't find my words anymore. She just looked so beautiful. She pulled on my arm sat me at her vanity. I finally found my words.

"Lady Alice you don't have to do anything for me I am a servant." I reminded her.

"NONSENSE!" she shouted right in my ear. But I did not whimper.

"You are my head maid and my new Best Friend so what I say goes, and what I say is that I need you to look good. Not like you've been on a ship with dieing people on it for 2 months." She said. I smiled at the words best friend.

"B-best friend Lady Alice?" I asked she stopped poking at my hair to look at me in the eyes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Yes best friend. You are my new best friend and I will treat you like it. Unless if Master Edward needs you, then your all mine." She said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile also. She began grabbing random items off the vanity desk and I began to wonder what she was doing to me. Bows, hair ties, pins, you name it she was putting into my hair. I did not feel one thing other than the rise and fall of my hair. Then finally everything stopped.

"There all done look!" She said excitedly while jumping up and down. She turned my around so I was facing the mirrors and what I saw made me gasp.

"Oh my." I said. She shrieked.

"I knew you'd love it!" she said jumping up and down. The girl in the mirror was beautiful. Her hair was up and very elegant looking. She had a dumb smile of her pale face. Her eyes were a warm chocolate color. Her lips were full and slightly pink. There were ribbons in her dark brown hair that looked like blue lights in a dark field at night. She had a dark blue gown on that matched the ribbons perfectly. She was gorgeous.

"L-lady Alice." I whispered. She turned around from grabbed her bag.

"Yes Bella?"

"T-thank you." I said. She smiled a very big smile and pulled me into a hug.

"No problem now come on we must hurry!" she said grabbing my arm and pulling me out her bedroom door. We turned the corner and saw Master Edward. He was staring at me again with that same pained confused look. But he was still staring at ME.

"Edward back off she's mine for today!" she said pulling me away. We rounded another corner and I saw the grand staircase again.

"Lady Alice what did you mean ' Edward back off she's with me?' " I asked. She just smiled.

"He wanted to-" she was cut off by someone shouting.

"Master Emmett! I cleaned the stable but Freasha wont let me put her in the stall!" he part yelled. _WOW they would NEVER allow that at ANY of my old estates. _When the long railing was in sight I could who was yelling. He has messy blond-ish hair and a boy's face. He looked about my age. He had blue eyes and given he was cute but I did not like him in that way. The boy turned around and saw me. He stopped dead in his tracks and a big smile was plastered on his face. Lady Alice had a very smug look on her face and was trying to suppress laughter. We continued walking down the elegant stair case and was stopped by this boy.

"Good afternoon Lady Alice. Who is this?" he said motioning to me. She smiled.

"Good afternoon Mike, this is my new head maid Bella. We are about to go shopping down in Main Town." She told him. She motioned with her arm for me to say something to this Mike. I decided I would curtsy. So I did

"It's very nice to meet you Mike." He took my hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine Bella." He said smiling. Lady Alice was about to lose it in laughter.

"Come now Bella we simply must leave if we wish to get there by noon." Lady Alice said while tugging on my arm a little.

"Yes Lady Alice." I said nodding. We walked past Mike and I could feel eyes on my back. We walked down the elegant stone stairs in the front of the mansion and I saw the same cart that had come to pick me up from the slave trade. It was still just as beautiful as before. From the angle I was at on the stairs I could see the whole front of the yard.

It was huge just as expected from a rich slave buyer. The were smalls rocks like gravel the formed a circle around the wonderful fountain. Then I noticed what the fountain really was. It was a lion. The large animal in the center of it all was a lion. It's head was thrown back and water came out of its great mouth. Surrounding the great lion were small angels, that had water flowing out of their mouths. They looked as if they were babies.

In the eyes of the lion there were two rubies. The fountain was beautiful. Around the fountain was green grass. On the outside of the gravel was more green grass and some flower beds. Lady Alice caught me looking at the flower beds.

"Those are Esme's." she saw my confused expression.

"You have not met Esme yet have you?" she said with a smile. I nodded.

"Esme is my adoptive mother. In fact we were all adopted except Edward. We all wanted to be servants or something since we are not birth related to him but he would not here of it. That is why we are so kind to servants." She said smiling. By now we were at the cart. I ran over and held the door open for Lady Alice and she just smiled and nodded as she got in. we sat the whole way to the market in silence. When we finally came to a stop it outside it looked about noon. I ran over to get the door for Lady Alice once again. She took my hand as I helped her off the large cart. She was so short. She was shorter than me but not by much. Then I realized. She looked about my age too. So did Master Edward.

"Lady Alice?" I asked bravely.

"Yes Bella?" she said smiling at some random people I didn't even realize were there.

"How old are you?" We continued walking around and Lady Alice kept smiling at random people.

"I am 17 Bella. And so is Edward." I viably relaxed and Lady Alice laughed.

"Come on Bella lets go get you some outfits!" she said pulling on my arm. I saw the hustle and bustle of everyone walking around talking and ordering food, clothes, animals, and anything you need. There were carts, people, animals, and every sound possible. I hadn't been shopping since I was free and I went with my mom. This of curse triggered another unwanted memory.

"_But Mother!" I wined. _

"_My gown is fine! I still do not see why I need a new one!" I knew my gown was torn and almost above my knees. But I did not want my mother to have to buy fabric to make me another gown. We were very poor as it is. Plus it took far too long. And with the baby on the way, I wanted her to be relaxed. _

"_Honey your gown is about to fall apart, now come we must hurry." She said. I reluctantly followed her. We walked to the market place and it was very crowed. I stayed right by my mother's side. _

"_Bella, stay right at my side and do not let go of my hand ok? There are a lot more people here than I expected. Okay?" she whispered to me._

"_Okay Mom." I said. We walked to booth after booth. Stand after stand. For one moment I had let go of my mom's hand to pay for some fruit we bought and when I turned around I could not find her. I was only 10. so as any 10 year old I began to get frightened. _

"_Mother?" I called out. No answer._

"_Mom!" I shouted._

"_MOMMY?" I shouted tears spilling out of my eyes. I dropped the basket of fruit I had been holding and began running._

"_MOM!" I shouted._

"_MOM WHERE ARE YOU!" I ran into a woman and she looked very annoyed. I back up and I backing into someone. This man also looked very annoyed. He grabbed my arm and held me up above the crowd shouting._

"_WHO'S ROTTEN CHILD IS THIS?" I was still crying and I was extremely embarrassed when many head turned to me and I saw one face that was relieved. This face was coming closer and closer even as I struggled uselessly at the force holding me up. Suddenly I was on the ground and I heard lots of yelling. It was my mom. She was yelling at the man who had held me._

"How DARE you call my child rotten! You know nothing about her! She got lost, BIG DEAL! You need to watch you mouth Mister my husband the chief of police will be at your door I can promise you that!" she shouted.

I was shaken out of my memory by someone shaking me and asking me to stop crying.

"Bella please stop crying! Why are you even sad! Please answer me Bella!" Lady Alice was yelling. I snapped out of the trance like state I was in and calmed myself down. Even though I knew I was still hurt.

"I-I am sorry Lady Alice. Let us just finish our shopping yes?" I said. It didn't hit me until I jumped up that we were in the cart.

"Why are we in the cart Lady Alice?" I asked confused. She was suddenly annoyed.

"Bella we WERE shopping then all of the sudden you went silent and began crying. I tried to get you to stop but you didn't seem to even hear me. SO I pulled you into the cart and NOW you want to go back out there? Bella What HAPPENED?" I sighed.

"It's nothing Lady Alice. I was just remembering my mother." I said. Her face softened.

"It's okay Bella, I know how you feel. Come lets finish shopping." She said smiling. When we finished shopping we had baskets and baskets of things. We got into the cart and headed off the estate. Once we pulled up I noticed a few strange carts sitting in the drop off circle.

"Lady Alice who is here?" I asked.

"Oh the Quilett ancestors are here." She spat. She did not like these people an I did not know why. **( AU I have no idea how to spell that so if you know tell me!) **

"Oh." I said.

"Bella you have the rest of the day off you go and explore." She said not even looking at me. She hastily got out of the cart herself. I was shocked by that. Whoever these people were Lady Alice did not like them. Oh well. I thought. I decided I would go explore like I was told to. I found myself walking inside the estate and up the grand stair case. I already have been all in the house. I don't know where I was going but I was going somewhere. I walked down the hallway where Lady Alice's room was. And I walked right past it. I walked right up to Master Edwards room. He was I the meeting so I thought I would check out his room. It was completely forbidden but I felt a pull. I couldn't stop my self from going into the room. The doors were unlocked so I just walked right on in. The room was amazing. Wooden floors with golden trim, the walls were a white with random golden sparkles. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room and it was a dark brown sheets with white and golden décor. I did not get a chance to notice anymore because the handle of the Mater Edward's room began to move. I panicked and opened the first door I could find and ran into wherever it lead me. The minuet I was in a new room I closed the door and the moment I did Master Edward's doors opened. I sighed and looked around from where I was. I was in his bathroom. The tiles for this bathroom were also a granite and had rubies in them. I was about to reach down and touch them when the door knob here jiggled. I felt my heart beat speed up so I jumped behind the door. The door flew open and I heard very upset mumbling.

"Stupid dogs don't know what their talking about. I will kill them if they ever step foot on my land again." Master Edward mumbled. I heard the sound of fabric being pulled off a body. Master Edward had taken off his shirt. I thought frightened. Before I could even blink the door I was hiding behind was closed and I was exposed. I am sure my face was not the only scared face. I took a quick look at Master Edward and he seemed to be in shock. He opened his mouth to say something but I was too bust taking in my surroundings looking for a way to escape. I knew Master Edward had no shirt on and If I looked at him I would be stunned. Then I noticed a window. It was the only other way out. And just like in lady Alice's bathroom this one was larger than normal. Master Edward saw me looking at the window and he panicked.

"Bella wait!" he took a step towards me but I bolted to the window. I turned around so I was walking backwards toward the window and I felt my foot hit something hard. I lost my balance and began to stumble. Before I knew it the ground beneath me had vanished and I was falling.

"BELLA!" I heard someone shout. I think it was Master Edward. He was leaned over the edge and I was screaming. _At least now my horrid life can finally end. _I thought. Then life went black.

* * *

**WELLL? did ya like it? tell me and people I AM OUT OF IDEAS! wellk i have some of my own but if you the story to do what you want it to do you gotta give me ideas of your own to ad with mine. SORYY ABOUT THE CLIFFY BLAIME VeggieGirl15! just kidding lol so yea ill try to update soon! :)**


	6. Who ARE YOU?

**

* * *

**

Hey here is the next chapter not nearly as long as the last but inm tiard and want to sleep. I need more ideas if you want them to be longer like the last one! Well thanks for all the comments! SO HERE GOES NOTHING!

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING UNLESS I DO**

* * *

The darkness did not last long. About one second before it was replaced with a great deal of light then I could see normally. I heard a lot of people screaming my name.

"Isabella!"

"BELLA?"

I couldn't see any of these people because I was focused of the dark creature looming over me. It was tall but it was not light enough for me to see whom it was. I was suddenly aware of the searing pain that consumed my body and screamed involuntarily at the top of my lungs.

"AH!" the piercing screamed jumped about 4 octaves and the creature in front of me covered it's ears. My eyes began to adjust to the darkness of night and I saw that this creature was not a creature at all. It was Master Edward. His eyes were not any shade of gold now. They were black. Even through the pain I had to speak to him.

"M-Master Ed- Edward. I am s-sorry I was in your-" I was cut off my a coughing. I was coughing up, blood? I looked at my hands and sure enough they were covered in blood. Not just from my coughing. I had landed in a rose bush. There were thorns piercing my body everywhere. Master Edward leaned closer over me and I heard a deep voice yell.

"Edward no! Back AWAY! You can't control yourself!" it was Emmett. Before I even got a chance to see him the darkness consumed me once more.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The darkness was slowly going away. I felt something poking and nipping at my back. It hurt! I reached my arm so I could stop it but a cold one caught it.

"Edward she's awake can you hold her hands for my so she won't disturb anything I an going here." Some strange person asked.

"Sure." Said a strangled voice from far away. I soon felt to strong, cold hands grab mine. I did not realize until now that I was in a bed lying on my stomach with the sheets pulled up to my hips. Exposing my whole back.

"Bella? Are you all right? It's me E-Edward." Edward? Who on earth was Edward? Why did some strange man ask another strange man to grab my hands. Why was I naked under a cloth? I began to struggle under the strong grip I was held in.

" Esme! Get Alice or someone!" said this so called Edward. I pulled my head up so I could see him.

"Who are you! I don't know an Edward!" I shouted. I saw a pair of fearful golden eyes starring back at me.

"Carlisle. I don't think she remembers anything." He said sounding pained.

"Did you tell her anything before?" this Carlisle asked still poking at my back.

"No she just came today, Alice wouldn't even let me get close to her!" he sounded very upset. Why is he upset I am the one who was kidnapped from my master… OH NO!

"I need to get out of here! They are going to kill me!" I shouted. By now two women and a male entered the room. The male was very big and tall, one of the girls looked like a pixie, and the other woman was slightly taller than pixie girl and had caramel hair. All three faces had the same sad and terrified looks. Carlisle was the first one to speak again.

"Bella, who is going to kill you?" he asked calmly.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" I shouted still struggling.

"Answer my question Bella." He commanded. I shook my head.

"No! Not until you tell me how you know my name." I stated. He sighed.

"Edward would you tell her I need to focus on getting these thorns out of her back." Edward sucked in a breath and spoke.

"Bella I bought you at a slave trade. You work here as a maid now." He said slowly. I exploded.

"WHAT! No I was not sold, NOT YET! But I will be unless you get me back to Master Marcus and Mistress Elizabeth!" I shouted trying to thrash my arms. The short pixie like girl came up to me as if she was about to cry.

"b-Bella? What's wrong? Do you remember me? I'm Alice?" she said hopefully.

"I do NOT remember ANY of you because I have NEVER met ANY of you before NOW LET ME GO!" I shouted.

"Carlisle can we speak outside for a moment? All of us?" said the tall one. Carlisle sighed.

"Fine. But I need to stop her back from getting infected." The grip on my hands was gone and so was the poking. They left me alone? I snapped up ignoring the screaming pain the inflected my back. I got out of the bed and grabbed the closest garment I could find. It was a button down shirt and a pair of trousers. I ran and looked at the window and saw that It was opened and I was on the first floor so no jump. I climbed out the window and ran. I began to hear people yelling my name.

"Bella?" Edward asked

"She's gone!" shouted Carlisle

"The window! Man I knew we should have kept someone in here!" I don't know who shouted that but they had a very deep voice.

"There is no time for fighting! I hear her she's not far, but we have to hurry!" said a new voice, it must be the caramel hair woman.

"Mom. I can't smell her! She took my clothes, so her sent is muffled by mine!" Edward said aggravated.

"Just follow me!" shouted Alice.

They were coming. These people were coming after me. I had to run faster. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me ignoring the pain in my back and legs. But as I expected the pant legs were too long and I tripped. I think I was in the forest by now.

_I can no longer see the house so I think I am safe. _I thought.

_Master Marcus and Mistress Elizabeth will most definetly kill me for this! _As I ran I began to cry. The tears rolled down my face and flew off my cheeks as I ran until sun up. Once I could see I realized that I did not know where I was. I also hadn't noticed how tired I was. I carefully sat on the ground and covered myself in leaves. I began to ponder if there were any lakes around. I had escaped from my estate before. I learned if you walked into water your scent is lost. If those people had dogs they wouldn't be able to find me. I had to learn that the hard way.

"Bella come on! There COMING!" shouted my friend Tyler. Tyler and I had decided we would break free from our tobacco picking and make a run for it. We didn't love each other or anything but we thought we could escape and have a family once we were free.

"_I'm hurrying!" I shouted. I heard dogs barking coming closer and closer. Tyler stopped and turned to face me. His dark skin glowing in the sun set. _

"_Bella you have to hurry or we wont make it! We just have to get to the lake!" he told me. I ran with all I had and ran right past him. Within a second he was besides me grabbing my hand. We looked at each other and ran as hard as we could. The lake was in sight, it was so close. But I tripped on a root that was sticking out. I fell and Tyler fell with me. The Master was right over us pulling the dogs back before I could blink. He grabbed my hair and Tyler by the throat. Tyler told me to stay quiet with his eyes. _

"_WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS!" Master Marcus shouted looking right at me. _

"_It was mine Sir, I did not want to go alone so I kidnapped Bella and forced her to come. I had stolen one of your knives." He pulled out the knife he stole to protect us if needed but now he had other plans and I was shocked. _

"_And I threatened Bella and forced her to come." Master Marcus threw him on the ground and held me up higher._

"_Is this true Ms. Swan?" he asked me. I turned my head franticly to look at Tyler but my head was forced back to look at the horrible man in front of me. His eyes were like pools of hatred. His son had been in love with me and I turned him down. I got whipped for about 3 hours after that. _

"_ISABELLA! YOU WILL ANSWER ME!" he shouted right in my face then he slapped me. It stung and I whimpered in pain. _

"_it doesn't matter. We are leaving. And there will be much, much more pain where that came." He told me. I saw Tyler get up and Master Marcus snapped around and spit at Tyler._

"_You stay right there, DOGS!" he whistled and five dogs appeared out of nowhere and Master just pointed at Tyler and turned and pulled me away. All I could hear were snapping jaws and Tyler's screams. They will echo in my head forever…._

I woke up crying and sweating. I hated remembering things like that. I had been so stupid. That is what got me sent away from that horrible place to begin with. Okay, so I was already sent away but I wasn't sold or bought yet OR even put on that horrible boat! My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of snapping twigs. I jumped up and grabbed a stick.

"Whoever is there you stay a-away from me!" I looked at the stick in my hands. "I have a weapon and I am NOT afraid to use it!" I shouted. I saw one tall figure slowly approaching from the darkness of the trees. I pulled the stick behind my head ready to use it at any time.

"Stay away from me! I am warning you!" I shout. The persons two hands up.

"Bella it's me don't hit me." Said a voice from the darkness.

"Who is me?" I asked

"It's just me, Emmett."

* * *

**Yea i know its kind of a random ending but remeber they became pretty good friends! i was going tonhave it be Jacob and if you want that tell me if ya like it the way it is now the first ending with theo most answers gets to be or stay the ending! YOU CHOOSE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ok so yea tell me how ya liked it!**

**REVEIWS MAKE ME OH SO HAPPY!**


	7. I remember you

**Hey i hope you all had a very merry christmas and if you do not celbrate Christmas then HAPPY HOILDAYS! tell me what you got! and heyy I NEED IDEAS! PLEASE! Remebr this was meant to be a one shot! so i need your help guys! :) i am sorry it took so long to update. Heyy if you are like me and are afraid to give ideas because you are embrassed then just make it annoymous**

**DISCLAIMER!!!!!! I AM STEPHINE MYER THAT IS WHY I HAVE A DISCLAIMER! SERIOUSLY! lol NOT!!!!**

* * *

I was really aggravated now.

"I DO NOT KNOW AN EMMETT!" I shouted hold my useless stick higher. Emmett put his arms out.

"Bella please, think. I saved you from Rosalie? I showed you around the estate?" he asked hopefully. I checked his eyes for un honesty but all I found was truth.

"FINE." I mumbled and shouted. I thought as hard as I could. I remember I met a girl named Jessica on the horrible boat I was forced on, Jessica died, some man kissing me, then I was sold. Then nothing.

"I do not remember you! All I remember is being sold!" I shouted leaving out the part about some strange man kissing me and Jessica dying on the boat. His face went from hopefulness to sadness.

"Bella." He said. I waited for him to continue but he didn't. I did not like strange men talking to me so I turned around and stalked off. Within an instant he was in front of me.

"Bella. Listen to me. Even if you don't remember me, why would you want to go back to where you were? Have we done anything to hurt you like they did?" he asked sincerely. I was shocked by his statement. I slumped to the ground and thought about that. They really didn't do anything to me. For all I know they could have saved me! I have treated them like this!? I hunched over and began to cry. I am such a horrible person!

"Bella? Bella! What's wrong?" Emmett came over and sat next to me quirking his head to the side.

"I f-feel so ho-horrible! For al-all I know, you could have SA-Saved me! And I am treating you like dirt!" I shouted bawling even more. I felt a very large hand move slowly up and down my back in an effort to comfort me. But he knew as I did that it was useless.

"Bella please calm down! I can not stand crying!" he said. I looked up and he was actually, scared? This very large man was afraid of a little woman like me crying?

"Emend?" I asked hoping I got his name right. He looked down at me and half smiled.

"Emmett." He said. I blushed.

"Sorry. Emmett. Uh if you do not mind me asking," I stated waiting for his answer. He looked at me and nodded.

"Yes Bella?"

"Uh, why did you come after me? Why did any of you even want to come?" I asked. He simply smiled and leaned close so he could whisper in my ear, even though no one else was around.

"Because, silly girl, I think my brother likes you." He said with a smile. Who? I tried to remember who his brother was. I did not even remember him, how did he expect me to remember his family? He must have seen my confused expression and he laughed.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me enough to bring you back, so you can re meet my family?" he asked with hope in his eyes. He looked like a very large teddy bear and I could help but nod. His smile grew.

"Good. Now follow me or I could carry you. You choose." Was he serious? He wanted to carry me?

"I think I will just walk." I said. He smiled.

"Suit yourself. But I want you to keep in mind that I do not think you will be working as a slave anymore." He said. I was highly confused. What did he mean by that?

"What do y-" he cut me off by beginning to walk away. I ran to catch up with him tripping a could of times.

"Hey! Emmett! WAIT!" I shouted after him. He just walked faster and I ran faster. How on earth was he walking that fast when im running as fast as I can and his breathing has not even changed!

"Emmett! Please, just wait." I said huffing and puffing. I couldn't run anymore so I just dropped. I felt my eye lids slowly begin to droop closed. Soon I was dreaming.

"Who are you?" I asked. I was in a grand room. It looked like a bed like a bedroom. The room was amazing. Wooden floors with golden trim, the walls were a white with random golden sparkles. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room and it was a dark brown sheets with white and golden décor. There were four poles around the bed that held a clothe as if to block the sun out. It looked like a small like castle. There was a large closet off to the left wall. It was a very large wardrobe. It was much taller than me, it was a soft light color wood. The top corners curved back to the middle and made a very elegant swirl. Creating a small triangle under it. The bottom legs that held it up we shaped as paws. I could not remember where I was, but I knew I had been there before.

"_Who ARE you!" I repeated. The man I was talking to looked at me and I could not see his face for it was covered in a mask. I must have caught him stealing for where ever I was. I was in a maids uniform. Yupp this is definetly a dream. The man looked at me then at the wardrobe. Well this is a dream. I thought so I came closer to him and raised the cloth I was using to dust and stepped closer yet again and the man kicked the wardrobe and it fell on me. I screamed at the large object coming closer to me._

"_Bella?"_

"_Bella?"_

"Bella?"

"Bella? Can you please stop yelling and wake up?" asked a female voice. My eyes fluttered up at the new voice. My eyes rested on the beautiful face in front of me. I knew her I knew I did. Who was she again. I knew her. She must have seen me tiring to remember her so she told me with a very sad face.

"I'm Alice. I wish you would remember me!" she said exasperated falling her back on the bed that I was apparently lying on.

"Alice, I knew that." I whispered. Her head shot up and she stared at me, her gold eyes piercing into my soul she look hurt and mad.

"No! you didn't! You don't remember me! You don't remember ANY of us!" she shouted as if she were crying. Once she realized what she said her head shot up to me and she looked extremely regretful.

"No, Bella I am sorry it is not your fault. I am the one who told you to go explore, I forgot to tell you not to go into Master Edward's room. I am such a horrible friend." I looked at her. I remembered him. His gold eyes. His bronze hair. He was gorgeous and scary at the same time. He was always frustrated.

"I remember him." I said lower than a whisper. Her face lit up and she was hovering over me within a second.

"You remember him?" she asked. I must have had a lost expression on my face but I still spoke.

"Yes. I remember him. He told me he could hear thoughts and he always had a frustrated and pained look on his face." I was suddenly hit with a memory. I jumped up on my feet off the bed. I lost my balance and fell but got right back up.

"I had just met him and no one was talking then suddenly you pushed me shouting ' Edward DON'T!' and I fell onto a table and scratched my back and then Angela came and pulled me away, then I got lost down stairs and I met Emmett." I stopped because I had to breath. I was extremely excited. I ran over to Lady Alice. I remembered I was her maid.

"LADY ALICE! I remember now! I remember I am your maid and I remember Maser Edward and Sir Jasper and I remember Emmett and" I gasped. And then I squealed not something I normally did.

"Lady Alice!" I shouted and ran over to her again for when I was remembering I drifted to the right a little. She looked as if she could scream she was so happy.

"I am your best friend! How could I forget you! I am so sorry!" we jumped for a little while and I thought that I should go see Master Edward.

"Lady Alice?" I asked she looked at me and smiled.

"Where is Master Edward?" I asked. She looked a little shocked at my sudden question but she nodded.

"He is in his room I am sure he wont mind you dropping by. You were out for a while." She said with a smug smile.

"Are you sure? And" I leaned in and looked around.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked. She smiled.

"You have been asleep for 2 days. And of course I am sure. Now go." She smiled and pushed me out the door. I had not realized where I was. She pushed me out of HER room. _Wow how had I not realized that?_ I thought to myself. Oh well. I walked the way I knew to Master Edwards room. I was about to knock on the door using the fancy lion head knockers but I stopped. Inside it sounded like someone was crying. I panicked and knocked as fast as I could. I heard a sniffing inside and someone standing up.

"C-Come in!" Master Edward shouted. Was he the one how was crying? Why would he be crying?

"Hello? Is any one out there?" he sounded as if he regained himself so I grabbed the lion head knocker and pushed the door open. I heaved for it was very heavy. When I got the large the door open Master Edward looked shocked.

"B-Bella? You are awake?" he asked me. His face lighting up as he walked over to me.

"Yes Master Edward. And I remember everything." I said and his smile grew even bigger. Then out of nowhere he hugged me. There was such an electric shock between us it made me gasp. Did he just feel that. I heard him gasp too so I guess he did. My Master just hugged me. This was a very different kind of estate. Then all to soon he pulled away.

"I am so very sorry Bella I should not have done that." He said looking away. I blushed.

"I-I do not mind Master Edward." I said. He looked back at me and smiled a small smile but it made my heart sing. And I blushed even deeper.

"Isabella." He said. No one here called me by my first name.

"Y-yes master?" I asked. He had a certain glint in his eye.

"Would like to accompany me to the city tomorrow?" he asked smiling. My eyes grew wide and my mouth hung open. _The city? _NO slave had ever been to the city unless they were being sold there! His head cocked to the side.

"Would you Bella? I would most certainly like it." He said. I couldn't find my words so I just nodded. He smiled a crooked smile that I instantly fell in love with.

"Great. I will see you then." And with that I left.

* * *

**Well there you go. she got her memory back! and i am FINALLY starting something with Edward and Bella! ad PLEASE I NEED IDEAS! i cant really give you good chapters without them! and please read my other story and help me there too!!!!! REVEIWS MAKE ME HAPPY! :)**

**Hopeing to hear from you soon**

**ME!**


	8. Mike

**OMG i am soooo sorry i forgot to put an author note! the things some of u want to happen to Bella.... lol I was trying to get this chapter out of the way and i was only writing like a sentence a day lol. I wanted to get it out of my way so i could start the next one. But i hope you like it! SORRY! for the wait!!**

**I TOATLY OWN EVERYTHING TH IS WHY I HAVE A DICLAIMER. **

* * *

As I left Master Edward's room my mind was racing. _He invited ME a servant girl, to go to the CITY with him! _That's a 2 day ride! As I was walking down the hall in a daze I realized I forgot to tell master Edward that HE was the reason I remember. I turned around and ran back to his room as fast as I could. I opened the doors and stood right in front of his shocked figure.

"Uh, yes Bella?" he asked shocked and confused. But still smiling.

"I for got to tell you Master, that YOU are the reason I remember anything." I said slowly. His face left from being shocked from sadness to happiness, then back to being shocked.

"Isabella." He asked.

"Yes?" I said looking him in the eye which was very hard to keep focused that way.

"How did I give you memory back?" he asked in a whisper. I blushed. How could I tell him that he made me remember because I remembered him in all his majesty. I liked him. I could not love him. I only knew him one day! He was beginning to look aggravated. I remember he could hear thoughts and blushed deeper.

"You must now know how I remember." I said blushing more. Now he looked sad.

"Bella. You must know something." He began. "I can hear thoughts, but I cannot hear yours." He explained. I was gaping and I knew it but could not stop.

"Why can you not hear mine? Is there something wrong with me?" I asked.

"There is nothing wrong with you Bella, but I do not know why I cannot hear your thoughts." He said pained. I looked into his sincere, gold eyes. He was really frustrated that he did not know what I was thinking. He snapped out of his pained expression and it turned into curiosity. He lifted one perfect eyebrow.

"So how did I give you your memory back?" he asked with a smug smile. I guess he saw me blush before. I blushed once more. His smile grew wider and so did his curiosity.

"I, uh, well I remember your face in the hall, and when Lady Alice pushed me into the table and when I ran into you in the hallway, and y-your eyes." I said. "Your face, your hair." I was looking down at my feet bright red. Before he could speak I ran to the door.

"I think I hear Lady Alice calling me so I will just go now!" I called and ran out of the room leaving Master Edward alone and shocked.

_Now he must not want to go to the city with me _I thought sadly. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I did not want to go to Lady Alice right now I wanted to go meet some o f the other maids. I was turning the corner to go downstairs and I bumped into someone. Annoyed I shouted.

"What on earth is it with me that I keep on running into people here!" the girl I had run into was on the floor too. I got myself and took out a hand to help her up. She took my hand and brushed herself off. She looked oddly familiar.

"Mary?" I asked. She began to laugh uncontrollable. She grasped the table at the end of the hall for support.

"Mary, what is so funny?" I asked. She was able to control herself somewhat.

"I am not Mary!" she shouted and began laughing once more. I was shocked.

"Than who are you?" I asked.

"I am Catherine. Mary's older sister." She said smiling. This Catherine was taller than Mary but not much.

"How old are you?" I asked she smiled.

"I am 15 and Mary is 12." She told me. She was a little bit shorter than me and had shoulder length light brown hair. Her eyes were an odd shade of gray, Mary's had been blue. Also, Catherine had slightly tanner skin than Mary. Mary had been very pale. Not as pale as the Cullen's of course. A very familiar voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Cathy! Bella?" I saw a short little girl run up to Catherine and I and hugged me.

"Oh Bella, do you remember me?" she asked looking at me. I guess news of me not remembering anything got around.

"Hi Mary! Yes I remember you, I met your sister." I told her.

"Oh you have?" she turned and looked at her sister. Catherine nodded her head and Mary turned back to me and smiled.

"How did you guys wind up here together?" I asked them. It was very rare for family to be at the same estate at the same time. Mary opened her mouth to answer but Catherine cut her off.

"We will tell you another time." Catherine stated while Mary glared at her.

"Come on Mary we need to go." She said and walked off. Mary stomped off behind her.

"Bye Bella." Mary said. How I wished that Eric was here. I wonder how much he has gown. He was only two. How old would he be now? He would be eight years old. Did mother and Father tell him about me?

"Cathy, wait up!" I heard Mary faintly yelling at her sister. I began to walk away in a daze, not sure where I was off too.

I knew my way to the maids corners but I did not feel like going there now. I decided to go see Mike. I did not really know him but I had a hunch that Mike liked me. I walked down the grand stairway and into the main lobby and by God guess who was sitting on one of the leather seats. Little old Mike. He looked up from his day dreaming and saw me.

"Oh, Bella!" he shouted and ran to end of the stairs where I almost was at. Once I was down all the stairs I was suddenly in a big hug courtesy of Mike.

"Oh Bella! Do you remember me?" he asked pulling away so I looked into his blue eyes.

"Yes Mike I got my memory back." I said smiling and he hugged me once again then pulled away and began walking. I ran and caught up with him.

"So Bella how are you?" he asked as we walked outside. It was around 3 pm so it was not dark yet. But it was pretty chilly. I had not realized yet that I was in my maid uniform. Lady Alice. I thought.

"I am good Mike." We walked and talked for hours. He showed me the stables and the horses.

"Do you want to go for a ride with me?" he asked. I really hated to let him down but it was getting dark and I had a feeling that he did not just want to ride.

"I am sorry Mike, but I have to be getting some sleep, and tomorrow I going to the city with Master Edward." I told him and I saw his face drop when I said I was going to the city with Master Edward.

"Oh, ok Bella. Have a good time." He said and leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. I stiffened at the touch it did not feel right. I opened my mouth to say something but the front door to the estate slammed open. There in the door way stood Master Edward himself. Mike began to stammer and ran away completely terrified of Master Edward, and to be honest I was too.

"M-master Edward?" I asked stammering. His eyes shown his pure jealousy and hatred.

"Isabella get in the house." He said in a deep menacing voice. I quickly obliged. I ran up the stairs into the house looking back at Master Edward and stumbling. He looked like an angered greek god. He had turned so he had one arm up and the other at his side with his head pressed against the door frame. He was taking deep annoyed breaths and I saw his arm that was hanging down was clenched into a fist. Showing all the veins and defined muscles. When I stumbled he looked up and I ran faster up the grand staircase. But then I remember that the maids corners was down stairs. I quickly turned around on my heel and the I saw the beautiful stairs getting closer. I braced myself for an impact that never came. My eyes were squeezed close, and I slowly opened them to see what happened. When I opened my eye I was in Master Edward's arms and I was in the maids corners. I was shocked, I looked up at Master Edward to see his face and it was pained. I had not realized I was blushing until Master Edward looked down at me and I blushed deeper. He slowly put me down and helped me get steady on my feet. Though my blush and looking at the floor and playing with my thumbs AND biting my lip. All things I do when highly embarrassed. I asked a question.

"M-master Edward?" I asked looking up. His golden eyes were shinning. He shook his head as if to get rid of some thought he did not want to think about. He looked over to me and smiled. I lost all of my breath and forgot what I was going to ask him.

"You really shouldn't do that." I managed to choke out. He looked utterly confused.

"What do you mean Bella?" he asked. His eyebrows frowning making a crease in his forehead.

"You made me forget what I was going to say." I said pouting a little. He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"I do that a lot." He told me. I finally remembered that it was getting late and we were leaving early.

"Master Edward?" I asked again.

"Yes Bella?" he said smiling and holding back a chuckle.

"I need to go to sleep, I mean we are leaving for the city tomorrow." I said. I smiled when he smiled.

"That is true we are leaving pretty early. Be sure to be up by 5:30 am. We have a long trip to the city." He said smiling. And with that he left.

* * *

**HEYY!!!!! Mike GERMS! it likes cooties in kindergarten again. Heyy if you live in NY i have some news for you! THEY WANT TO GET RID OF KINDERGARTEN IN NY! so i thought you should know that. Always loving reveiws and ideas. I am sorry if i am no longer replying to ALL of your reveiws, I am getting alot and i like that but that means i cant ALWAYS reply. I will get the next chaptre up soon! i hope lol BIII**


	9. Cart Ride!

**Hey! Soryy i am taking so long to update! i keep on procrastinating! this is a fill in chapter! Thank you all for reveiwed! This chapter was going to be longer but i decided you needed a chapter and so i eneded with thankfully no clifhanger. Unless you take it as a cliff hanger... Well anyways... Hey if you are creating a fan fit and need help or want a reveiwer i'll help! :) So yea here is my chapter!**

* * *

I slept. And as I slept I dreamed. It was a light sleep that I was dreaming but I was fully aware of my surroundings. Like Catherine was snoring. I heard the wind blowing outside. Howling almost. Then there truly was a howl.

"_**OWWWWWLLLL"**_ Everyone in the maids corners jumped up and one of the other maids screamed.

"What WAS that!" shrieked Lynn, whom I met last night before I went to sleep.

"Girls we just need to calm down it was nothing." Beth stated calmly. I had realized that she was the leader of the group here. That was fine with me, I did not like attention. I just decided I was going to go back to sleep it was almost 4. Sadly I was not that lucky. SOME of the younger maids were now wide awake. And they BOTH knew I hadn't gone to sleep yet and got bored. Yay.

"Bella?" whispered Mary. Big surprise. I groaned and moved so my back was to her.

"I'll fix that." Said a voice from behind. My eyes grew wide as the sheet I was covered in left my body and so did my bed. I was on the floor not having moved from my spot. Mary giggled. My head snapped around and I shot daggers at the person who did that I had not met them yet. She shook out her hand and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Elise." She said in a heavy accent.

"What is that accent?" I asked **(AU I do not know how to spell that so if it is wrong I am so sorry lol ) **She smiled.

"My accent is Italian. I come a long way from home and live here now." She told me. I got too tired to really pay anymore attention and I could feel my eyes begin to droop closed.

It as if the moment they did I was woken up once more by it being 5:30. I rushed to get up and I tripped on my blankets and bed on the floor. I was up then down. Up then down. I went though this process for about 3 minuets before I got out of the room. I was in the main lobby for the maids corners and noticed, I had no idea what I was too wear. I

wanted to go to Lady Alice but I did not want to wake her. So I wondered aimlessly looking for my gown that I had worn to the market with Lady Alice. It was pitiful. I was a maid and I could not find the washroom. Before I could give up on looking I went into the kitchen and standing in all his glory in the kitchen was Master Edward. His back was facing me. I turned around to leave the room slowly and quietly for I did not want to disturb him.

"Bella?" I turned around as fast I could hitting my elbow harshly on the corner of one of the tile counters.

"Ow." I said grabbing my elbow. In an instant Master Edward was there in front of me. His black eyes gleaming with hunger. Wait, black eyes. I knew he had gold eyes.

"Master Edward are you feeling alright?" I asked. He snapped out of his hunger state and looked me in the eye.

"What, yes I- I am feeling just fine. Why do you ask?" I noticed then that he had dark purple like burses under his eyes.

"Well for one, Master your eyes are black and you have purplish rings under your eyes." I paused the continued. "Did you sleep well?" I asked. He smiled.

"I could ask you the same." His cold icy fingers traced under my eyes. Leaving sparks of heat where he touched. I felt my face heat up and I knew I was blushing.

"E-Elise a-and M-Mary kept me a-awake after the howl." I told him. His eyes grew wide then narrowed with anger.

"Is something wrong Master?" I asked. He eyes snapped back to mine.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head. He looked me in the eyes once more. I for a moment, was lost in his liquid topaz eyes that held so much depth.

"Bella? Are you listening?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I am sorry what were you saying Master?" I asked in a sweet tone. Looking up at him. He sighed. He simply began to walk forward.

"Come now Bella we must hurry. I wish to be there by the weeks end." He stated. He walked back over to me and took my hand in his. There was such an electric shot when we touched we both pulled our hands back instantly. I kept my head down to hide my blush and walked swiftly towards the cart. As I was walking I hit a cold wall.

"Oomph" I said stumbling back. I heard a trickling high pitched laugh. My eyes shot up instantly.

"Lady Alice! I am so sorry." I said getting up swiftly and patting at her night gown. She gave me annoyed look then turned to Master Edward.

"How on earth could you let her leave wearing her UNIFORM!" she shouted at him. He looked down embarrassed. Lady Alice turned right back to me.

"And why did you not come and get me get you something to wear! Uh you are both hopeless." She shouted grabbing my arm and pulling me up to her room. I looked at Master Edward with pleading eyes and he sent me an apologetic gaze. And a smile. I was dragged up the stairs by an annoying little pixie I call my best friend.

"Lady Alice. Where are we going?" I asked as we passed her bedroom. She turned and smirked at me.

"We are going to my closet!" she told me and pulled me even farther down the hallway.

"But Lady Alice, is your closet in your bedroom!" I said as she pulled me harder down the hall. Suddenly she stopped and had a very embarrassed look on her face. She grabbed my arm and ran me back down the hall.

"Oh yeah." I smiled trying to hold in my laughter.

"Are you tired Lady Alice?" I asked seeing the dark rings under eyes. She looked just like Master Edward. Black eyes and dark rings on their pale flesh. Lady Alice smiled and laughed. Obviously forgetting about her past embarrassment. She pulled me into her room and threw me on the bed. Before I could blink a pale blue dress was being thrown at me.

"Bella put this dress on, don't worry Master Edward will love it!" she told me hopping up and down. I sighed and lifted my maid's uniform above my head and examined the dress Lady Alice threw at me. It was floor length and pale blue. It was a corset dress. It was not all fluffy with many layers though. I had never worn a dress like this so I had no clue as to put it on. Lady Alice saw my confusion and grabbed the dress.

"Here you put it on like this." And it was on. I had no clue how she did that but I did not ask questions. Next I was being pulled to her large vanity. I was pushed on the seat and my hair was being brushed. I had learned by now to just be quiet when Lady Alice plays with your clothes and hair. It was her form of torture. I closed my eyes hoping for sleep but of curse the world could not allow that.

"There you are done and might I say you look stunning!" she shouted in my ear. I looked in the mirror and I thought I looked very good. The pale blue made my skin look paler and my hair look darker. My brown eyes stuck out like they did not belong. The corset was very tight and I could hardly breath, but it pushed up my chest to look as if I had something, and gave me the impression of a curvy person. The thin un layered skirt made me look taller and thinner than I already was. I turned to Lady Alice and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Lady Alice." She smiled and hugged me back. There was a knock on the door.

"Alice, can I have Bella back now. We really need to leave now." Master Edward said from behind the door.

"No Alice." I lifted one eyebrow in confusion. Did I miss something? Oh yeah the mind reading thing. I smiled. Lady Alice pushed me out the door too her room.

"Fine go you two love birds." She said and closed her door. I heard a faint low growl and more laughing. Lady Alice's laughing. I looked down at my feet and blushed.

"Come on." Master Edward growled pulling lightly on my arm. Once again there was that same shock.

"Okay that is getting annoying." He said under his breath and I smiled. We walked down the grand stair case and right out the door. He kept a hand on my arm but I stopped walking. Or I tried to stop walking. It had no effect on him, it was as if he did not even know I stopped. The cart was amazing. It was a darker wood than Sir Jasper's. But much more magnificent. It was larger for one thing. The horses moving the cart were black. Blacker than a starless night. Their reins were of red leather. The cart was a darker wood than Sir Jasper's and more elegant. The design was very similar to Sir Jasper but this had more drawn out swirls. Master Edward continued to lightly pull me into the back of the cart. The inside was even more amazing. The seats were made of a golden leather. I had never seen such a thing. The nails that held the leather in place were also golden. I ran my fingers up and down the smooth rare leather.

"I'm glad you like it." Said a deep voice coming from next to me. I gasped and fell back a little, causing more of a chuckle from Master Edward.

"I am sorry Master, I had no expected you to sit back here with me." I said blushing.

"Why and miss out on that?" he said running his cold fingers on my heated cheek, making my blush deeper.

"You really do look lovely in that dress Bella." He told me. I do not think my face could have gotten any redder. After that we sat a while in silence and I drifter to sleep. I an not sure how I did with all the bumping but I managed. I dreamt of my past. Little snippets.

"Give it back!" I shouted jumping up and down to reach the arm that held up my doll. A voice from the taller person laughing mocked me.

"_Give it back!" he mocked._

"_Jacob! Give me back my doll!" I shouted once more jumping. He smiled._

"_Why should I? You did not do what I told you." He explained. _

"_I do not have to listen to you Jacob!" I shouted. His face darken and he leaned closer to me._

"_Oh don't you? You know what your father told you." He said smiling an evil smile. _

"_That is not now!" I shrieked. His smile left his face. His black hair was pulled back into a small pony tail. He took a step closer to me and I back away a small bit. He threw my doll as hard as he could and it landed in the fire. _

"_I will remember that once were married." He spat. I ran over to the fire and watched my newly made doll burn slowly in the red and orange flames of heat. They mirrored my hate for him. Jacob Black. _

"Bella?" someone asked lightly shaking me. I groggily opened my eyes and looked at the god before me.

"Hi Edward." I said in a daze. He smiled a crooked smile. Once I realized what I had said I panicked and sat right up. I had not realized I had fallen asleep with my head on his shoulder.

"I-I mean Master Edward! Master Edward!" I said shaking. His eyes were of sorrow.

"It is okay Bella." His eyebrows knit together and he looked utterly concerned.

"What have they done to you to make you panic so?" I knew he meant my past owners.

"I am a slave Master. What haven't they done besides not taking my innocence." I stated. He became angry.

"People should not be treated so horribly!" he shouted. I cringed back afraid from his outburst. He softened.

"Bella I will not hurt you. Ever." He told me sincerely. "Now tell me, what have they done to you?" he smiled a small forced smile. "I am your master." I looked down. I hated remembering such horrid memories. But they were the only ones I had. So I began by showing him my largest scar. I showed him what I could being modest. Which would only be my should. I explained how it ran just as deep down my stomach. I told him the story as well as many others and I saw the rage fill his eyes as I told my stories.

"How could anyone do that to an angel." I heard him mumble under his breath. I told him every story down to the man kissing me before I was sold.

"So that's my story." I said with a small smile. He shook his head lightly.

"Bella that is horrible, but I have one more question." He said. I nodded my head unsure of what was too come.

"Why were you crying and mumbling Jacob Black in your sleep?" he asked. I had forgotten I spoke while I slept.

"I hate that boy." I told him simply my voice dripping with venom. He let th subject drop but I could tell that he was heavy in thought. I looked out the wonderfully carved window and saw that it was dark out. It must be night I thought. I rest my head on the seat next to me and began to doze once more.

* * *

**SORRY Jacob lovers! This is not a Jacob friendly story. I should make one. But i have my own little personal hate thing towards him lol. Well tell me how you like this chapter and tell me what you want to happen later. YOU GUYS LOVE seeing Bella in pain dont you. I am trying to get all the ideas i got for the next chapter to all happen somehow. If i do NOT give you credit and your idea was used in the chapter PLEASE TELL ME! so yea. I will try to update soon! BII!**


	10. Love at Last?

**Heyy here is the LONG AWATED CHAPTER!!!! Here is the credit i owe to you all! **

RLD Flame-point Callie-co **FOR THE IDEA OF BELLA BEING MUGGED**

174eva282 **for the idea of near rape and wolves and ' Beating the snot outta Jacob ' :)**

**rel95 thanks for the idea of Jacob kidnapping Bella.**

**Hawktalon. of. Windclan I AM SOOO SORYY! i wanted to use for idea but i figured i put Bella through enogh in this chappy. sorry**

**Nick Jonas's girlfriend 16 **thank you for the idea of having Bella and Edward chat it up in the cart

IF YOU ARE A JAKE LOVE PLEASE VIST **CellaCullen** FOR HER STORIES!

**nation108** Had a very great reveiw.

just read the proluge.. .and i think if she is 'white', she would be called an

indentured servant (but she would be treated like a slave) people who were

'black' would be called slaves.. slave meant she would have a 'master' and

back then those masters could do anything (they mainly used them work, but

some were also used for... physical needs -sex basicaly-)i love the story so

far i was just wondering is she white?

**Yes Bella is white and TECHNICALY called an indentured servant. But this is my fanfic so she is a slave. muahahahahha**

**This is taking place in Georgia. So the city is Atlanta. **

**CULLENS ARE VAMPS! But i am sorry they do not sparkle. I know i know i love it too. but i cant. **

**ANYMORE QUESTIONS! GO ON AND ASK! :)**

**_WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS CLOSE TO RAPE._ NOTHING TO GRAPIC! THIS IS STILL A T RATED FICTION! **

**OK on with the STORY!**

* * *

I did not dream this time. But I was freezing. I had forgotten to bring blankets for the trip. I shivered and I felt an arm hesitantly rub my back. I rubbed my eyes and looked up. My head had moved to Master Edward's lap and he was rubbing my back. Trying to warm me up? Why was he so cold in the first place. I was so shocked all I could do was rest my head in his lap and think of what I could do. I feel like we had gotten closer over the talk we had last night. I could see light shinning in through the window so we must be close to our destination. As if on queue we stopped and a deep voice from the front began to speak.

"Well this it. We're here. So. Get on out and I'll meet ya hear at twilight." He said stepping out of the cart. I lifted my head and blushed when I saw Master looking at me.

"Well I think that is our queue to leave huh?" he said smiling. I smiled back and we got out of the cart laughing. The city was amazing. It was so crowed. There were long carts moving on wires not horses, but plenty were moving with horses. There building taller than 5 stories! Every where you looked there were many people. There were countless faces starring at me as I got out of the cart. Out of shock and nervousness I cringed behind Master Edward. I heard a low growl coming from his chest. I looked up at him and his eyes were darkening by the second.

"M-master Edward." I said shakily. He down at me and his eyes brightened. This was very strange.

"Yes Bella?" he asked.

"Why did you , growl?" I asked looking down. He did something I did not expect. He pulled me closer.

"Some of the thoughts were not pure." He said and began walking. After a while he calmed down and we began talking. We went in and out of numerous random stores but bought hardly anything. Lady Alice would be furious. I laughed out loud at the thought of Lady Alice mad at us for not buying things we did not need. Master Edward looked down at me.

"I will never get used to not being able to hear your thoughts." He said smiling and I smiled back.

"I was just thinking of what Lady Alice will say when we come back with hardly anything." I explained. He smiled and laughed. It sounded like bells and I was determined to hear it more in the future. It was beginning to get a little bit dark. The sun was setting.

"Master it's getting dark what about the cart?" I inquired. He smiled once more.

"We don't have to worry about that tonight." I looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean? He said to meet him at twilight?" I had no idea where we were so I was hopping he knew the way back.

"I paid him to wait until dawn." He smiled.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Really." I flung my arms around his waist for I could not reach his neck. I froze wondering if I crossed the line. He simply laughed his wonderful laugh and hugged me back. He was strong and cold but I did not mind. We continued to wander aimlessly and silent. He would accessionally explain things around the city. We stopped in front of a large building about thirty stories.

"Wow." I breathed. He turned to me and got down to my level. He was much taller than I.

"Please just stay here. You are not allowed in the building for you are female. But I would love it if you would please stay right here. And do NOT let anyone else move you. I just have to drop of a letter inside." He told me. He was serious. I nodded. He took a deep breath and leaned down so our faces were inches apart. But he pulled away and ran inside. I sighed. I stood awhile just kicking a stone and walking in small circles. I looked over the horizon and the sun was almost set. It was beautiful. For once I was able to enjoy the sunset. That was something I was never able to do before. I stared in awe of the glorious sight. I began looking at some of my other scars I had gotten. There were plenty on my back from various whippings.

There were many on my hands from scrapes and scratches from picking plants and falling the that rose bush. I looked at on scar that was a burn scar. I had burned my head mistresses gown ironing and she had said it was all my fault. I was hit in the head with the hot iron and she lifted my hand and pressed it on the bottom of the iron. Then I had lost consciousness. The doors to the large building Master Edward went in opened. But it wasn't Maser Edward. Just some very large man with shoulder length black hair. He looked very muscular. His skin was very tan but not black. I leaned over and looked into the glass doors hoping to see Master Edward but saw no one. No one I knew. Where could he have gone? I saw a bench a few feet over and decided to sit down. Soon a few more people sat. I seemed to blend in very well for no one so as much looked at me. A wire cart as I had come to call them pulled up and stopped. All the people sitting and standing by me got up and got on the wire cart. The man driving it leaned out the door.

"You come 'in ma'am?" he shouted. I looked up.

"No sir." I replied. He looked confused.

"Then why are ya sittin on bus stop?" he asked.

"I did not know that is what this was." I explained.

"There is a sign right there see." He pointed to a sign that was right above my head.

"Sir, I cannot read." I told him and I heard multiple snickers coming from the bus. He sighed closed the door and drove off. I looked back over to the doors and saw more very tall men all looking like the last man I saw walk out of the building. I got up and walked right past them and into the glass doors. I saw a glimmer of Master Edward for a moment and sighed a sigh of relief. His eyes were full of rage though. He must have heard a thought he did not like. Or someone really annoyed him. I stepped back and hit a very warm fall of fire. I turned around and saw I had bumped into one of the very tall men.

"I am so sorry." I said curtsying. I backed away and walked back over to the bench. The glass doors flew open and there stood a furious Master Edward. He took a minuet to have a glaring contest with the tall men then stalked over to me. He took my hand and we walked away. Well he pulled me away. I did not stop him. Those men were very scary looking. I do not want to judge but they were. Once we were a few blocks away I got up the nerve to speak.

"Master Edward?" he kept on walking and ignored me. I began to struggle in his grasp.

"Master Edward!" I said a little bit louder. Struggling more. He was still ignoring me. We came to a stop in front of another building. He looked at me with an intense gaze.

"Please stay here Bella. And if someone you don't know comes anywhere near you or grabs you, scream. No matter what okay?" I stared at him shocked. What did he mean. He gripped me tighter.

"Bella, promise me." He said looking me in the eye.

"I promise?" I said shakily. He sighed.

"Thank you. Now stay here why I go in one more place and talk to some people. I should be out in a few minuets." He leaned in once more just like last time, he pulled away. But unlike last time he quickly pressed his ice cold lips to my forehead and ran inside. I felt my legs go shaky and I leaned against the wall for support. My face beat red. The sun was all the way down now. It was twilight. There were no seats this time so I kept leaning against the wall. I heard the footsteps of on-lookers and their muffled conversations. It was getting darker by the minuet and lesser and lesser people began walking past me. Soon there was maybe one person a few minuets. It seemed as hours I was waiting there. In the distance I saw four large figures make their way down the narrow road I was on. They looked like the four frightening men from the other building. They made their way right by where I was leaning and leaned next to me. I shifted me weight uncomfortably. And moved to the side a little bit. They all moved with me. I moved once more but found the wall had ended and I fell. Before I could hit the ground two large hands caught me. They were just as warm as when I had hit the man before expect this was even more warm for the hands did not move.

"Thank you but you can let me go now." I stated annoyed. For the first time I looked at the face in front of me. His mouth twisted into an evil wicked grin.

"I'm sorry but I do not intend on letting you go again anytime soon." He said in a deep voice I scarcely knew. I looked into his deep black eyes. I knew this man but I could not think of his name. So instead I screamed just like I was told. I let out the most blood curling scream I could manage before a large warm hand was put on my mouth. I began to try and pull away but one of his arms wrapped around me holding down my flailing arms effortlessly. I was weak from my years as a female slave. I was not much of a match for these men. I continued to scream into the hand and tried to kick my way out his death grasp. He began to pull me away from the building where Master Edward was. I screamed as loud as I could into this hand.

"Just lift her up! She is annoying me with all her kicks!" sneered one of the other men.

"Fine." The one holding me said and flung me over his shoulder. I tried kicking his legs but it had no effect. He took off running. And he ran _fast. _As if only seconds had past we were nearing a dark ally on the other side of the city. One stopped running and stayed still, while the rest of them kept running. After another few blocks another one stopped running while we kept running.

_What on earth is going on? _

A few more blocks away the last one stopped and it was just me and my capture. They were creating a barrier. So if anyone came for me from where we were, they would have to fight all of them. From the least strong to the most. Which means the strongest and most deadly had me in his arms right now. I gulped.

"Yes, that's it you should be scared you rotten little tease!" he sneered right in my ear.

We neared a dark ally and I screamed more. I was thrown into the ally. I as soaring through the air until I hit a brick wall. I was probably like a piece of paper to it. I curled up on my side withering in pain. I heard a deep maniacal laugh coming from the lighted part of the ally.

"W-who are you?" I asked coughing. I could hear him near me and I shrank back against the wall.

"You know me Bella. You know me and hate me." I thought as hard as I could.

"I do not know you!" I screamed in his face. He leaned even closer and I could smell something vile on his breath but I could not identify it. I almost gagged at the stench. I turned away from the horrid odor. He grabbed my chin and forced me to smell his awful breath and look into his black hate filled eyes.

"You will look at me when I speak to you!" he shouted in my face. My jaw was aching at the harsh pressure. He shook my head and screamed at me once more.

"Answer me you dog!" he barked slapping me. Tears began to fill my eyes involuntarily.

"Aww poor little Bella. You always did cry when I was about to take something precious from you." My eyes widened. It couldn't be him. I looked into his eyes and there was no defining that they were the same eyes of my hated soon to be fiancé. Jacob Black.

"Jacob?" I screeched. He laughed.

"Who else would it be you skank!" he slapped me once more. Tears spilled from my eyes.

"If you are crying now just wait until I'm done with you." He sneered. His gaze dropped to my chest then my gown. Then his gaze went back to my chest then my face.

"My we have grown since we left huh?" he said as one of his large hands moved slowly down the side of my gown. I realized he did not just want my money or to kidnap me and end it quickly. He was going to have some fun taunting me first.

"Jacob let me go, you don't want to do this to me." I told him in a shaky voice. His head snapped to meet mine.

"Oh on the contrary. I have wanted to do this long before that little talk with our fathers." That little talk was how they wanted to arrange our marriage by the time I was 16. I did not want to marry him. I despised him! I heard the tearing of fabric and looked down and Jacob was pulling away at my skirt. The lush pale blue fabric ripping easily under his large strong hands. My whole thigh was exposed to him now and he grabbed it. Pulled at the skin. I muffled a scream of pain.

"Yes. After you were sold I was hurt, but most importantly enraged. You were finally going to be mine. After all those years!" most of my skirt was gone now and I was kicking and pushing uselessly against him. He grabbed both my wrists in one hand and lifted them above my head. "But you were gone! That's when my transformation begun. The rage caused it to come early. I was sick for days. But when it was finally over I began my search for you." He looked at me once more and ran his free hand up my side and behind my back to the corset.

"I couldn't do it alone. I found out from my father that many of the other boys my age were also going though the transformation. I waited, impatiently for them to finish. And when they did only three would come. But that was more than I needed. As you know I was very wealthy, so I could easily get into any estate I wanted. Just a few weeks ago I heard you had been sold… again." He moved his greasy head into the crock of my neck. "Such a bad young girl are we? Always being sold." He breathed. His hands ripping away at the ties that held my corset together. The tears spilled unashamed now.

" I had had a meeting with a Mr. Edward Cullen. Filthy blood sucker." He spat.

" When I walked into the building your scent was as strong as ever and I knew I hit the jackpot, But of curse you had gone away for the day. Shopping." He stared into my eyes mockingly.

"I didn't even know you liked shopping." His large hand met my last string on the corset. He was slowly untieing it. I tryed to scream and shake my way out of his grasp but he held me tight.

"Right after I left I had heard you jumped out of a window. You had lost all your memory. But it came back, so, so did I." The hand that was behind my corset slowly moved down my back and grabbed my hind. I gasped and kicked my legs as hard as I could. I tried thrashing my arms. I was growing tired. He simply laughed at my useless attempts at escape.

"And that brings us to today my dear. I was just planning on killing you and moving on, but I saw how you looked at the _filthy bloodsucker._" He spat.

"Then he KISSED you. Even if it was on the forehead. Well I am not going to let him take what is rightfully mine." And with that his lips slammed down onto mine. I screamed into the kiss and he took that as a chance to stick his vile tongue into my mouth. He tasted of vinegar and onions. Dirt and anything degraded. He pulled away and slapped me.

"Witch! You will kiss me back. And no biting." Before I could object his lips were on mine once more. His hand tightened on my wrists cutting of the blood flow. His other hand went lower and tore off what was left of my skirt. I was still struggling and he was obviously getting annoyed at me. His large body was pushing me against the cold brick was with so much force I could hardly breath let alone move. Now that my legs were no longer moving he switched his hands. His left hand now roamed my weak trembling body. I could not breath anymore. His body was pushing down on my chest and his tongue was still in my mouth. I bit down on it as hard as I could. He pulled away and looked me in the eye. Infuriated.

"I told you not to do that." He said slowly spitting out blood. The next thing I know I was being thrown on the cold ground. He stalked over to me and I tried to curl into a ball but I was too busy gasping for breath and trying to cover up my lower body. He looked down at me and smirked. I couldn't even look down before his large foot met my stomach with great force. The pain was horrible. Worse than anything I had experienced before. Black spots clouded my vision.

He picked me up by my hair and then he was kissing me once more. His large hands went and tore my corset off. I screamed into the kiss. His grip on my hair tightened and I screamed once more. Tears spilling out of my eyes and onto his disgusting face. He flipped himself around so his back was pushing me against the wall and tore his own shirt off. He turned around just as fast and his lips were on mine once more. His oversized rough hands moved and up down my side then wound back into my hair. He began to kiss down my jaw line. I opened my mouth to scream for help but one of his hands was over my mouth. His other grabbed my wrists once more and smacked them on the wall. He was trailing sickening kissing down my neck. My tears ran over his hand and down his arm. I heard a light shuffling noise coming from the end of the ally. I tried to turn my head but Jacob's despicable hand gripped my face and held it in place. I screamed into his hand hoping they would hear me. His kissing were getting low. Right before his kisses got too low I heard a nerve-racking, menacing growl come from the end of the ally. Jacob shot up and threw up me against a metal dumpster. I felt my head hit the metal and black spots clouded my vision once more. I was struggling to stay conscious. I shrank down the dumpster so I was sitting. Once more there was growling only this time it came from Jacob too. I heard what sounded like tearing but not of clothe. I saw what looked like a large russet colored dog came right in front of me. It lifted a paw and tore its claws alongside my stomach. I screamed out I pain as the claws of this beast tore through my pale flesh. The wolf was off me fast. I kept on screaming thou. There was a horrible stinging. The more I screamed the more I could smell iron and salt. I knew I was bleeding horribly but I couldn't move or try to stop it. The growls rose in volume and I heard the snapping of jaws. Something large hit the metal next to me and pushed me out of the way from another attack from the dog. I was pushed far to hard and I hit the brick wall. I instinctively but out my hands to stop myself. My hands hit the wall and I heard a snapping sound that was not of the fighting. I screamed when the pain hit me. I pulled my wrists by my chest. The stinging on my stomach was worsening from all my movement. So I pulled my now dead hands over the deep gashes.

"Bella!" I heard someone scream. They sounded out of breath but I did not know who is was. I could hardly hear anything and I could think straight from all the blood loss. There was another smack and an earsplitting crack. My head snapped to see what caused the sound, but when I did look all sound stopped. There was a gust of wind in front of me and I was lifted into the air by two strong cold arms.

"Bella, Bella love, are alright? Please answer me!" shouted an angel above me. I tried to open my mouth to answer him but I couldn't. When I didn't answer him he panicked. I was laid down on the cold pavement.

"Please someone help me! Please!" the voice went farther away and I heard knocking on wood.

"Does anyone have a telephone? Please I need help! M-my wife is hurt!"

Wife? Could he be talking about me? I tried to stay awake but I was suddenly very tired. The blackness was closing in on everything I knew. Sounds of people coming closer were fading. The sound of sobbing almost gone. But the last sound I heard was.

"Bella? Bella everything will be alright. I-I love you."

* * *

****runs and hides in a hole. ** dont kill me! i really hope you like chapter cuz i am REALLY nervous about it. This is my longest one yet! anymore ideas will be highly appericated! Please tell me what you think. I will try to update soon. but SOB school starts up again tommorrow. I will try not to have long AU's anymore. well thats it **

**REVEIW!**


	11. Is this the end?

**** comes out of hole i was hiding in right behind angry mob of readers.** **

**Heyy im BACK! WAHHHH! SCHOOL IS BACK! AND I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER!!!**

**I really need to thank **Nick Jonas's girlfriend 16 for the _"when did we get married because I don't think I was invited to the ceremony"_** Line. FUNAY! THANKS!**

**AND AS** Brittz303 **WOULD SAY HERE IS THE FIX FOR MY PERSONALY ADDICT! :) **

**LOVE YA ALL HERE YA GO!**

**_WARNING! GET THE TISSUES BECAUSE THIS GETS SAD!!!!!_**

* * *

Somewhere in the darkness I heard a piercing scream that pulled me out the black waters I had fallen into. My eyes fluttered open and I saw hundreds of unfamiliar faces. I saw someone pushing their way through the crowd.

"Will you move! I need to be by my wife!" he shouted. He SOUNDED like Master Edward but we are not wed. The world was spinning. I rolled over causing a crippling wave of pain to shoot through my body. The was a blanket draped over me. I screamed at the pain. Silence engulfed the crowd of onlookers. I saw the face of Master Edward turn to shock and he ran right over to me. He sat down and took my hand. The cool calmed me down some. I turned my head so I could see him. His face was twisted into rage, pain and sorrow.

"Edward?" I breathed. Before he could so much as open his mouth there was a convolution in my chest. My chest rose involuntarily into the air. I felt a suddenly extremely nauseas. My throat was filled with blood and other things. All of it came out of my mouth. It did not stop long enough for me to catch my breath. Those stupid black dots came back and blocked my vision again. With the dots came the dark waters, which I welcomed. Anything to make the pain go away.

The waters were not as deep as before. I could feel myself being lifted into the air again. I could hear the dry sobs from the person who was holding me. I groaned. Everything hurt me.

"Bella." Whispered the man holding me.

"Edward?" my voice rasped. It was dry from my screaming and recent puking.

"Bella. Your going to be alright. I promise. Do you hear me? You will be all right." I nodded my head. And snuggled as close as I could get without hurting myself into his cold stone chest.

"Edward?" I asked. Yawning.

"Yes?" he asked anxiously.

"Wife eh? When did we get married because I don't think I was invited to the ceremony." I said with a small teasing smile. He chuckled.

"You heard that huh." He said nervously running a hand in his gorgeous bronze locks.

"Mhm." My eyes were slowly dropping shut. His strong cool hand was pushing the stray hairs out of my face, and stroking my hair slowly. It was very soothing. His head bent down so his mouth was inches from my ear.

"Sleep now my Bella. You are all right." With that, I smiled and let sleep overcome me.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

I saw many lights and heard many voices. None of them sounded really calm. In fact, from what I heard all of them were freaking out about something. I heard my deep shallow breathing. My eyes were becoming long dark tunnels, leading to an even brighter light than the ones around me. I tried to focus on what the voices were saying.

"Were losing her!" some female shouted. There was a crushing weight on my chest pushing down and up. It hurt so bad.

"She's lost too much blood!" another male voice shouted. I guess you would have to shout with all this noise, that was mostly people shouting.

"She's not going to make it!" Wait were they talking about me? The tunnels that were my eyes began to get larger. No. I was not going to die. Not now! A few weeks ago I would gladly give up but right now I couldn't. It was then I became aware of a cold force on my hand.

"Bella. You don't listen to them. Your going to be fine. You WILL pull through." Said a reassuring voice from my left. I used all my strength to turn and look at him. It was Edward.

"Edward." I could feel my eyes trying to roll into the back of my head but I wouldn't let them. Edward's face snapped back to meet mine. His eyes growing huge.

"Bella?" he practically shouted. He opened his mouth to say something once more but no sound came out. Edward was slowly fading in and out of sight. The world was going fuzzy. Then he was gone. I panicked.

"Edward! Edward where did you go! Don't leave me!" I shouted. I heard nervous breath and the pressure on my hand grew.

"Bella? I'm right here. I didn't even let go of your hand." Someone said slowly.

"Can someone please do SOMETHING!" shouted the person above me. I could no longer recognize single voices. My air was getting low. I was taking in gasps and as deep breaths as I could. I threw my head as to try and get more air in my lungs. But every time I breathed my chest hurt.

"Edward!" I screamed as there was a sudden spike of pain in my stomach. The pain shot right up into my ribs and out into my dead wrists. My breaths got shallower and shallower. I felt my eyes rolling back into my head. And my head gently sloping to the side. The pain hit it's most painful wave yet. I screamed out as the pain left. I snapped out and made sure my eyes were looking straight ahead of me. My head went back to where it was supposed to go.

"Her heart rate is slowing!" someone shouted.

It was getting much harder to keep breathing. I opened my mouth to breath but nothing came in. my chest began to rise and fall trying to breath.

"She can't breath! You get some more Novocain!"

Some one put their mouth on mine and I screamed. Flashbacks of Jacob flooded my mind. His large vile hands, his disgusting mouth, his repulsive body, everything about him. He was touching me. We wanted to hurt me. He wanted to take the only thing I had. He almost did, if it wasn't for, Edward.

I tried kicking my legs to get this person off, but they had my nose. I couldn't breath. I felt my lungs fill with air. The person got of me and I coughed. I began gasping for air I desperately wanted. I turned my head so I could see Edward. I knew I was looking where he was but I could not find him.

"Edward? What happened to Jacob?" I asked. I felt a gentle squeeze on my hand.

"Bella. H-He's dead." My eyes grew wide at this news. I still could see nothing but there was a faint light.

"He's dead?" I whispered. Smiling small. My lips were most likely swollen from Jacobs forced kissing. I could practically HEAR Edward nod.

"Yes he wont hurt you anymore, I promise." This whole time I had been trying hard to ignore the searing pain in my stomach and wrists. I could feel something poking at me. I groaned and tried to roll over but when I did pain shot out through every pore in my body. I creamed out in pain and three people ran to hold me down. one person per leg and one person to hold my chest down.

"Keep her down! we need to finish these stitches so her wounds don't get anymore infected! By the looks of it they began to infect on the spot." Said a nurse. I heard a new voice, a much younger nurse ask.

"Now, Mr. Cullen, you said she was mugged and nearly raped in an ally?" she asked while someone took one of my swollen wrists in there hand. I softly shouted out in protest. They put two fingers on my main veins as to find my pulse.

"Yes." Was all he said in reply. My sight was almost fully back just very blurred.

"What do you think could caused scratches such as these? Not even a dog could do such damage." How bar were my cuts? What did cause them? A soft voice from the background spoke.

"Ma'am her pulse keeps on quickening and slowly. It's not normal. Even when it slows. I-I do not know what's going on." She said nervously. Edward spoke.

"I am not sure. They look like a large wolf but there are none in this part of the country." The poking on my gut stopped and my wrist was lightly placed on the desk. I heard people step away from me.

"That's it, that is all we can do." I heard a low growl coming from Master Edward.

"What do you mean that is al you can do!" he shouted. I heard a table being thrown against the wall and things hitting the ground. Some paper some not.

"That is all we can do. If she stays she does if not she does not it is out of our hands." Said a deep voice. I heard the foot steps of people leaving. It was just Edward and I. The pain that had mostly subsided was now growing, and fast.

"Edward, I-it hurts." I whimpered. I felt the cool fingertips of Edward's hand run across my pale sweaty cheek. I saw his face perfectly. His tips turned into his fingers, than into his hold hand. Caressing my cheek. I realized I had closed my eyes. My eyes flew open and I saw Edward's face. It was willed with grief and pain. Tears welled up in my eyes as I slowly realized that this would be the last time I saw his face. I was going to die, soon. He leaned closer to me and I sighed. Might as well make the best of it. The pain was almost too much to bear, but I had to pull through for Edward. Our faces inches apart now. I leaned my head up as much as I could closing the distance between us. My warm swollen lips met his cold marble ones. My lips molded into his as if they were pieces missing to a puzzle. We pulled away to breath. Our faces with small goofy grins. That is until the last of the pain hit. My back arched up and I screamed. This pain was coming from my ribs. It was as if they were digging into my lungs and heart. My eyes became tunnels once more, deep long dark tunnels. But I did not feel alone in the darkness. I knew I had Edward. I looked up to where I knew his face had been. I stared into his deep golden pain-filled liquid topaz eyes. Tears spilled out of my own. I knew my end was near.

"Good bye Edward. I love you too." I closed my eyes and let the peace come over me. But not before I heard yelling.

"Bella? BELLA! NO! NO COME BACK! PLEASE NO! Please. Don't leave me." The sobbing and word rang in my mind softening as I went. _Good bye my sweet Edward._

* * *

**Well. i am off to find a new hole. DO NOT WORRY THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! NOR IS THIS THE END OF BELLA! ( well it might be ) I FINALLY HAD THEM KISS! SO ya cant hate me too much! :) IDEAS WOULD BE GREATLY APPICATED BIII!**


	12. Poll

**HEYA! Do not kill me. But i keep getting alot of people telling me to change Bella and i really dont want to. BUT SHE DOES LIVE! So........ to keep you guys into the story i have made a poll. Please remeber that Bella will live no matter what. So please go to the poll once you read this it is very important for me to continue my story. THANKS**


	13. Heaven

**I am SO SORRY! The poll did NOT work out. :( SO...... I decided to go with my idea. **

**For those of you who wanted Bella to be changed i am sorry. but i did NOT change her.. YET! YET YET YET YET!!!!** DONT KILL ME! *** AND STOP CHASING ME WITH STICKS!! ** SObs. i get splinters.** **

**Anyway! Here is a small ish chapter! I really hope ya like it! **

* * *

The light was extremely bright now, but it didn't hurt my eyes. All thoughts left my mind as I walked up the grand golden staircase to the large gates to heaven. Two angels came to my sides and brought me the rest of the way. I felt at peace. All the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders. It was glorious here. Streets were made of gold. And there were mansions as far as the eye could see. The angels let me down about three feet away from the gate. But the gate did not open. I began to wonder if I this wasn't the place I was to end up. What if I was to go the, I gulped. Other place. But before my thoughts got to bad I heard the large golden gates open. I was about to walk in but someone walked out. I could barely recognized her. She looked about my age, she was shinning blonde hair and flawless features. She is possibility more beautiful than the Cullens. She smiled and I recognized her. I ran as fast as I could to her.

"JESSICA!" I pulled her into a hug and we just stood there hugging for a bit, I mean when your dead time doesn't really matter. But after a few **!!!MINUTES!!!** I pulled away.

"I'm really dead aren't?" I asked tears welling up in my eyes. Jessica smiled.

"Not for long." My head snapped to see her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she just began laughing then composed herself.

"Bella. You died long before your time. And since it is not your time yet, if you choose, you may go back to earth." She said smiling. I stared at her dumbfounded.

"You have to be kidding me." I whispered. She just laughed more.

"Bella it is heaven. I cannot lie." I ran up and hugged her.

"I think I want to go back to earth." I smiled. She came up and hugged me once more.

"It was nice seeing you again Jessica." I mumbled into her shoulder.

"It was nice seeing you too." She pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"I will hopefully not see you again for a very long time. If ever again." She said winking. I smiled.

"Goodbye Jessica."

"Good bye Bella." Her face began to fade as did everything else around me.

There was a rushing wind around me. I was very cold. I still was not breathing but I was still in pain. Only this time my wrists did not hurt, nor did my ribs. The only thing that hurt was my gut. And even that pain was slowly fading. And soon that too was gone. I sucked in a deep gust of air. I now loved the feel of air in my lungs. The wind stopped and I stopped abruptly.

"B-B-B-B-Be-Be-Be-Bella?!" shouted a velvety honey sweet voice from above me. I opened my eyes and Edward was holding me in the middle of a forest.

"Edward?" I breathed. Suddenly I was in a standing position.

"BELLA! YOUR ALIVE!?" he shouted. I flinched at the loud sound. In an instant Edward was hugging me tightly to his body stroking my hair. Tears welled up in my eyes. Edward's body began to shake.

"You were gone. You died! There was no way I could have possibly saved you! Not with all those people around! But by the time we were completely alone your heart had stopped beating! There was nothing I could do! I couldn't let anyone burry you so I took you and ran off." He was crying. Sobbing even. Yet no tears escaped his eyes. I didn't want to end this moment so I cried silently into his shirt. He held me close to his body and I held him close to me. I have no idea how long we stayed like that but I do not think even God himself could move us apart. But eventuality I pulled away to look into his eyes. They were filled with confusion, happiness, shock, love, and a million of other emotions.

"Edward I did die. But I'm back. It just, wasn't my time yet." I smiled at the reminder of Jessica. Then as if on cue, Edwards's lips met mine. His arms wrapped protectively over my waist. My arms had a mind of their own. They made there way to slowly feel the muscles on Edwards chest, then slowly draped over his shoulders and around his neck. His ice tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth for him. As our tongues battled for dominance in our mouths we heard a noise coming from behind us. We pulled away but Edward's arms wrapped themselves tighter around my waist and pulled me behind him.

"BELLA!" shrieked a familiar high pitched voice. And sure enough out of the trees came a small hyperactive spiky haired pixie that goes by the name of Lady Alice. I relaxed in Edward's arms and leaned into his back.

"Alice what are you doing here." He growled. I was a little puzzled at his tine but shrugged it off.

"Well I am sorry but I saw my Best Friend DIE right in front of you, and YOU not do a thing about it! So excuse ME for coming here beat the snot out of you! Thank the Lord I saw another vision before I did." Her voice lowered so she was no longer yelling which had shocked me. "So is it true? Is Bella a-alive?" she whispered. I smiled and stepped out from behind Edward's back. I heard a scream and I was suddenly on the dirt covered earth with a my tiny best friend attached to me.

"Bella! Your OKAY! I wish I could have seen WHAT happened to you! But I am just SO happy your ok!" She kept on hugging me and I heard laughter coming from the trees. I tried my best to look around the black spiky hair my face but I couldn't.

"Okay Alice you can get off her now." Said a very annoyed Edward.

"Fine, fine, fine." She jumped up and helped me up all in the same second. I began to grow curious about how Master Edward saved me. And IF he still wants me as a servant. Because honestly I never heard of ANY estate where Masters told their slaves they loved them…

"M-master Edward?" I stuttered. He sighed and took my hand.

"Bella, you know you don't have to call me _Master_ Edward." He smiled. "Edward is just fine." I blushed a deep red.

"W-well I was wondering…" I drifted off mid sentence. He nodded his head.

"Yes Bella?" I shook my head.

"Never mind, its stupid." He was still smiling as he shook his head. I tried not to get mesmerized in his bronze hair swayed but I failed. Miserably.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I will never get used to not hearing your thoughts." He lifted my chin with two fingers. My blushing face inches from his perfect pale one.

"And Bella, nothing you ever think could possibly be stupid." He told me sincerely. His head snapped to Alice.

"Be quiet pixie." He snapped. I gasped and Alice just laughed. He turned back to me and sighed.

"Where were we?" he asked his a smug smile. I opened my mouth to say something but blushed and closed my mouth. His smile grew bigger.

"I think you were going to ask me a question?"

"H-how did you save m-me?" I nervously bit my lip. His fingers dropped from my chin. He turned his head and looked over at Alice who nodded her head. He turned back to me and I could tell he was nervous.

"Bella. Bella, … Bella." I could tell he was having trouble picking out words on how to explain this. Before he could open his mouth once more two figures came bursting out form the trees. Emmett and Sir Jasper. Or I would guess now just plain Jasper.

"Eddie!" Emmett boomed. I smiled. Emmett never failed to destroy a good moment. I could see that Jasper had not come on his own free will. Emmett's large hand was gripping Jasper's sleeve. Jasper smiled and nodded.

"Edward, Bella." He paused and so did Emmett. Both in shock. I smiled small and blushed. I hated all this attention. I guess this is what I get for dieing.

"Your ALIVE!" Emmett yelled. Shaking the trees, and if I looked close enough I could swore I saw birds flying out of the trees. I nodded shyly and Sir Jasper was still in shock. Alice ran over to Jasper and took his hand pulling him out of Emmett's grasp.

"Please release my husband!" she exclaimed and hugged Jasper once he was free. She stood a little higher than his elbows. I smiled, she really was a pixie. I turned back to Edward. He looked down at me and smiled. He took my hand in his and I saw Jasper's eyes bug out of his head. Emmett began rolling on the ground. I blushed and hid my face in Edward's chest. I heard what sounded like a growl. It reminded me of my question. I looked up at him.

"Well? Edward how did you save me?" I could tell that he once more was nervous. Then it turned into sadness.

"Bella. As much as I love the fact the you love me back, but I do not deserve your love. I am a monster. If you knew the truth you would never love me." I stared at him in disbelief. I did something totally out of character. I hit him on the arm. He looked at me in shock as I yelled out and pulled my hand in. It hurt.

"OW! What the?" He chuckled a little.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked shouted.

"Bella that is what I am trying to explain. We." He motioned to his family. "Are not like normal people." Emmett smiled and waved when Edward motioned to them. Jasper turned and smacked the back of Emmett's head, and Alice tried not to laugh. Edward as if hearing all of this he smiled and rolled his eyes. I motioned with my eyes for him to comtinue.

"Bella, I am sure you have noticed some odd things about us. Have you not?"

I nodded my head.

"Well, for one, all of you are really strong. You are the most beautiful people I have ever seen before in my life." I trailed off blushing. Edward took my hand in his. It was still cold and reminded me. Still blushing I continued.

"And you are very cold." He smiled. But it was more of a nervous smile.

"Bella. There's more things about us you don't know." He paused. His golden eyes blazing into mine. His eyes were full of caution, as if he was not sure if he should tell me.

"Please, just tell me." I said giving him my most pleading looks I could manage. He sighed. He broke our gaze and starred at the ground.

"Bella, we are vampires. I'm so sorry."

* * *

**MINUTES! i spelt it right! :) Okay so tell me whatcha think! Anymore ideas? I will gladly take them! LOVE YA AWLL!**

**- MARY!**


	14. Eyes

**Ok listen I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED FOR A LONG TIME! I have a very short attention span. :) I am sorry if this is not as long as some of you would like. :( I am trying, only some of my chapters are coming out very long. And trust me I KNOW how you like to read long fanfics cuz i do too. This chapter sorta has a twist ending so i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Vampires? I tried my best to try and remember what a vampire was. I had heard many stories as a child about vampires, but I could not quite remember. I was beginning to remember. It was something about drinking blood? It sounded pretty gross to me. My eyebrows squinted together as I was deep in thought.

"I knew it." Edward breathed. His head was down and he slowly began to back away.

"How could I even think you would, COULD love a vampire. A monster like me." I saw he must have taken my thinking as rejection. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist so he wouldn't run away from me. Tears willed my eyes at the thought of Edward leaving.

"Don't go." I whispered.

"Bella. You don't need to pretend that your okay with something when your not. I am a monster. I understand." He sounded defeated. It broke me apart inside seeing him this way. I pulled back so I could look into his eyes.

"Edward, I do not care what you are. I love you and nothing can or will ever change that. Do you understand? No one is making me do anything." I snuggled my head in his shirt once more. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around my back hugging me close to him. I felt him press his face into my hair.

"You really are unpredictably Bella." I felt lips in my hair. I sighed into his chest completely content with staying like this forever. I heard a booming cough coming from most likely Emmett.

"Okay I know you are having a little, lovey dovey moment here but can we go home now?" I smiled into Edward's shirt. He calmed down a bit more.

"Come on love, lets go home." I looked up into his eyes.

"Home?" He laughed as did Alice, jasper, and Emmett.

"Of course home. You no longer work for us. You now live at the house." He said smiling. I knew I was gaping but I couldn't control myself. My eyes grew wide. He and everyone else began to chuckle and I saw Alice smile widely. In the spur of the moment I flung my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him. He seemed taken back a bit but kissed me back, smiling. Once I realized my actions I looked down bright red. Everyone began laughing and Edward pulled me in close to his chest. Edward pulled away for a moment.

"Would you like me to carry you home?" he asked.

"Oh no, it's way to far! You'll get tiered." I mumbled. Once again everyone began to laugh. My head snapped up, I was annoyed.

"What is so funny!" I demanded. I could tell that everyone tried to stiffen their laughs but failed.

"Listen Edward, why don't you meet up with us." Emmett said. Edward nodded. I felt a burning gaze on the top of my head so I looked up. My eyes met the golden ones of Edward.

"Bella, being a vampire means, well first off, well you know." He looked down nervously. "And it also means we can't eat, we can't sleep, and we cannot age." I knew I was gaping… again. But I mean. WOW. This is a whole lot to take in all in one day! A thought hit me, and I began to laugh hysterically. I think I might have gone a small bit crazy. Edward's eyes grew sad.

"You don't believe me do you?" he asked looking down. In between giggles I spoke.

"No, … I mean yes! … I do! … I-its just that…. I am one day old now!" And with that I burst into a fit of laughter again. He chuckled quietly and mumbled something I could not catch. He walked closer to me and took my hand.

"Bella? May I carry you home? Please?" He looked at me with a pout. He looked so cute with his bottom lip sticking out like that. Yet he was also gorgeous. He had once again not failed to dazzle me.

"Oh fine." I tried to look annoyed but I couldn't be once I was lifted into the air by two large strong arms. Edward cradled me as if I was a young child who fell asleep in the play ground and he was my father taking me home. I smiled lightly. I felt at ease. He looked down at me and smiled.

"You might want to close your eyes now Bella." I stared at him confused.

"Why?" his smiled grew, into a smirk.

"Watch and see." And with that he took off running. It was not a sprint, nor was it slow. It was fast. Incredible fast. Trees, twigs. Rocks, moss, everything was all a blur. I threw my arms around his neck for I feared if I didn't he would blow away. The speeding wind stung my face as it sped by. I slammed my eyes closed and did not open them. Everything was whirling. I pushed my face into his shirt, inhaling his wonderful scent. I heard a small shriek escape my lips even when I was pressed into his chest. His body rumbled softly in his musical laughter.

"Not funny." I mumbled. His laughter only grew. He seemed to be having the time of his life running around at lighting speed, scaring the life out of me. I pouted into his shirt. As I was hiding my face from the rushing wind I noticed something. His breathing hadn't changed at all.

Mine has.

I was heaving.

My chest was rising and falling from anxiety. I clutched myself tighter to Edward. I could just feel that stupid crooked grin that I have grown to love creep up onto his face. I felt Edward's hand rub small soothing circles on my back as he ran. Even going this fast, speeding through the forest, felt safe in his arms. He was a VAMPIRE for peat's sake! At any moment he could lose control, any of them, they could attack me, drink me of my blood. For some strange reason I felt safe, even as those thoughts entered my head. Breathing in his sweet smell, the feel of his arms around me, made me know I was safe.

"Edward?" I asked not yet looking up.

"Yes, Isabella?" I did not care that he used my full name.

"I'm tired." I mumbled snuggling my face into the crook of his ice like neck. He just laughed some more and hugged me closer.

"Then sleep my Bella." I smiled into his neck and kissed it before I slowly drifted.

The world could not let me have one good thing happen to me. As I slept I had one of the worst dreams I could. It was the last day I had with my family. And the worst one at that too.

There was a knock at the door. I knew who it was so I stayed in my room and held onto Eric for my life. He was asleep. Tears ran down my cheeks like small rivers. They feel onto his small baby face. He was growing so much. I cried knowing I would never see what he would grow up to be.

"_Bella! Honey, - the-there here." My mom called to me. I clutched Eric to me tighter. _

"_I changed my mind! I am NOT going!" I yelled down. I was crying heavily down Eric's back .As if he knew this was my last day he hugged me. I did not care if I thought he was asleep I just hugged him. _

"_I am not going to leave you. I will stay here and be the best older sister ever. I promise" A pounding on the door frightened us both and Eric began to cry. _

"_Isabella Swan! We are here to take you to the trade!" the voices yelled to me. I lifted my head from the screaming baby brother._

"_I am NOT leaving with you!" I screamed. The pounding on the door got harder until it broke down. I screamed a little and held Eric tighter. My dad was at the door along with my mom yelling at the men about to take me away to stop and be more gentle. _

"_Stop all this! Let her come on her own!" my mother yelled. It was no use. My father on the other hand was much more aggressive. He grabbed on of them men by the arm and pulled him away from the doorway. The man responded my flying around and punching my father in the eye. My mother screamed as did I. A man was in front of me taking Eric out of my arms. If I had not lost it yet I did now. _

"_No! Give him back!" the man grabbed my arm and held it very tightly, most likely leaving bruises. _

"_Ow Mom! Dad! Let Me go! No I am not going, NO!" he wall pulling me out the door to my room. My father was sprawled out on the floor with my mother over him crying. They both looked at me and my father tried to get up but the other man simple kicked him in the stomach. _

"_DAD!" I shrieked. The man holding my arm laughed at my father and me and pulled me harder. _

"_Come on little girl we are taking you somewhere else. Somewhere nice." I did not believe a thing this man told me. I looked up at him for the first time and saw he had red eyes. I gasped. He must have noticed that I was looking at his eyes and looked away. He had blond hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, as was mine. I wanted nothing more than to grab his ponytail and scream for help._ _But he WAS the help. The tears were flowing freely now. _

"_Aw hey now I'm not that scary." He said mockingly pulling me down the stairs. I turned my head away from him so I could not see his horrible, yet beautiful face. I felt a hand grab my chine and force me to face him. _

"_Let me rephrase that. I do not HAVE to be scary, but I will be." I tried to swallow the fear that was building up in my chest. There was just something about this man that was not normal. His cool breath made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I tried to pull myself away one more time, but it was as if he felt nothing. He just began to drag me out the door. I turned around and looked to the home I would never see again. The tears started once more. The man holding me pushed me into an old ratty broken down cart. It was gray and had metal seats. The metal was cold and hard. I heard voices from outside talk._

"_Laurent. Sit back there with her. She's a fighter." I could almost hear a disgusting grin creep up on his beautiful face._

"_Yes sir." Said a slightly deeper voice. I was trying to find a way out of the cage like cart I was forced into but there was only one way into it. That was the one I came in threw. The creaky door opened slowly and an olive skinned man stepped into the cart and sat right next to me. I could only guess that he was this Laurent man. I could tell by his scars that he was a slave. I could only cry thinking that in a few months that would be me. _

_And that is what I did the whole way there. _

_Cry._

Cry

I woke up crying.

"Bella?" said a soothing voice from a few feet away. I opened my eyes. They were heavy from crying and I knew my face was all puffy. I sniffed and composed myself.

"I'm fine Edward." I said sitting up. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head lightly.

"That's very good, but I am not Edward." I turned my head around nearly losing my balance even though I was sitting. My eyes were met with blazing hate filled red ones.

* * *

**Heyya! So tell me if ya liked it and IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS! I love them like little presants lol. SO yea reveiw and i will try to answer but i might not. :)Well Talk to ya soon.**

**OOOO and i am having alot of major ELA assment test this week so i might not write. You know emglish you write alot. well big test = dead brain. BII :)**


	15. FLUFF LAND

**OKAY! HEY Peopl! I have wonderful news!**

**I HAVE STREP THROAT! isnt THAT fun! **

**I had this whole chapter typed up but i didnt like it so i started over. :) sorry 'bout dat. :)**

**VeggieGirl15...... YOU ROCK! lol Read her story! Will you be my Queen. She rocks and the story is kinda similar to mine. **

**Well here is my new chapter.**

**FLUFF WARNING FLUFF WARNING**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

The red eyes began to slowly get closer and I did the only thing I knew I could. I screamed.

"EDWARD!"

The red eyes were gone. The forest was gone, everything was black. That is until I heard a voice.

"Bella. You're having a nightmare please wake up." My black vision began to blur then sharpened as I awoke.

My whole body snapped up so I was in a sitting position. I was in a cold sweat strands of hair were sticking to my forehead, and I was panting. My eyes darted around looking for Edward, and when I found him I let out a sigh or relief.

"Edward!" I shouted and threw myself at him crying into his shirt. He held me back and put his face in my hair.

"I wish I could hear your thoughts." He mumbled. "I could have stopped you sooner." He mopped. I looked up into his eyes.

"It was just dream." I half told him and half myself. We both sighed at the same time and looked at each other and smiled.

"Would you like to tell me your dream at all?" he asked hopefully. I knew he wants to know what I thought that made me cry. But right now, I couldn't.

" I really would love it Edward, but not right now." He seemed to accept this and let the subject drop. This was all just too much. The dreams, the memories, muck of that horrible man Jacob, all of it was smuggling me.

The pain hit me like a brick wall. The man I hated most almost raped me, that man who took my away from my family was back in my dreams once more, and by being hurt I knew I would hurt my new family. I looked around and saw that Edward had left me alone, so I ran for it. I did not know what I was running to or from but I had to run away from it.

Branches, rocks, sticks, and dirt were coating my arms, legs, and feet. Every few feet a new scratch would appear on my arms from a random branch. It was still night and I had no clue where I was. I began to fear faint footsteps coming my way and I ran faster. I stopped abruptly once I realized that everything I was running away from is inside me, and by running away, I was hurting my Edward. I couldn't hurt him, but I had to get this filth off me, but I could not see it. I had push the pain away, but it was inside me. There was no escape to the horribleness I felt all over myself.

"Bella!" Alice had called. I sighed.

"I-I" I gave up on trying to speak and fell to the ground and curled into a nice little ball. I heard a soft gasp.

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett I found her." She spoke, not yelled like I expected. My small body rocked with sobs I didn't even know had escaped my mouth. I felt someone stroking my hair softly but I could not tell who they were I just crying harder, getting it all out of my system.

"What Happened." Edward must have showed up. He was lightly growling but I could not tell with these heavy sobs that were invading my life.

"Bella shhh, calm down." I wrapped my arms around my body as if I was trying to hold myself together.

"No just let her calm down on her own, remember she's been through a lot today."

"Jasper! Do something to make Bella calm down!"

"Jasper, do that and your future just might have some strange twist to how long you stay on this earth." Edward's head snapped to meet Jasper's eyes.

"Just do it Jasper." Alice's head snapped to glare at Edward then back to Jasper. A whooshing sound was created as her small figure was suddenly in front of Jasper.

"Don't."

I put my hands on my ears trying to block out to bickering of my friends. I was mumbling.

"No. Stop. No Stop." Over and over, but I couldn't even hear it.

I saw their expressions change from anger, to annoyance, to fear, to sadness, confusion, if I had not been to upset about my life spiraling downwards I would have found it funny. I had not realized I was still crying. Sobs violently shook my body as the sounds of fighting closed in on me. I put my hands on my ears but it was no use to the aggressive war going on in front of me about ME. I could still hear every single word that each one of them saying.

"Edward! You don't understand. She needs to let out all of her emotions so she can get better!" Edward let out an annoyed sigh.

"I under stand that, I am just saying that in the middle of the forest is NOT the best place to lose it!"

"Uh, guys." Jasper was cutting in and both siblings glared at him. I slipped off into the night once more, but did not run. I just wanted to get away from all of the fighting. I was crawling, and to honest it was kind of annoying. Rocks were pushing into the skin on my knees but not enough to draw blood. I found a nice sturdy tree and pulled myself up. I had not noticed how long I was sitting for because my legs were very weak. After standing I lost my balance and slumped down. I gripped my tree tightened pulled myself up once more. As much as I loved hugging my tree I had to let go and keep walking. I pushed myself off the tree and began to stumble forward. I almost had lost my balance but regained it just as fast. I kept on walking for what felt like hours, but I knew it was only a few **minutes**. I saw a very small opening in the trees a few yards away so I ran towards it. I ran right to the edge. Yes the edge. At the opening was a sheer dead drop down. But what it dropped down into was amazing.

"Oh my goodness." **( I personally would have said Oh my flaming cheese burgers in a hot mid night summer's baskin robin's fish bowl. But hey." **I breathed. **( OK SERIOUSLY! FOR THIS NEXT PART YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO Bella's Lullaby the one from the sound track! I had not meant for that to happen but it sounds really good with this part!)**

I leaned on the tree next to me for support, all the horrible feelings I had just experienced meant nothing. I looked down and saw a meadow.

There was a waterfall going into a brook into the distance. So far that I could barely see it. The sun was beginning to rise, so the whole meadow was covered in an orange pink glow. It looked unbelievably beautiful. Hundreds of wild flowers were lightly blowing in the soft wind coming from the east. There were four large trees with random unknown fruits growing on them sitting in every corner of the large meadow. All the leaves and flowers were flowing in one direction. It was as if they were trying to point me to go somewhere. It was hypnotic looking down at everything. I turned my attention back to the waterfall. It was like a god pouring crystals down onto earth into a smooth graceful brook. At the end of the brook were six larger boulders. There was a dirt plain for about 5 feet before grass started and then the flowers. I slowly began to climb down so I could get a better view of the meadow. My clumsiness? Gone. My feet grabbed just the perfect spot to hold as did my hands. It took only a minute to get all the way down, and when I did. I gasped. Up close it looked amazing. I must have been dreaming. But I did not want to wake up. I ran to the center of all the bliss and fell back on the grass. All the trees parted just for the meadow. Here I was safe. I continued to gaze up at the sky until my vision blurred. Tears escaped my eyes. I lifted myself off of the ground and walked around in small circles viewing everything for the first time. I walked over to a small patch of strange blue silver flowers and picked it up. I brought it up to my nose and smelt it. All these thoughts of Edward went straight into my head. The flower smelt very similar to Edward, sweet, sharp, soft, addictive, and I took one more same sniff, snow? I sighed. I missed him. I had hurt him I knew it. I wanted him here with me. Something hit my face softly from above. I looked up to see Edward towering over me. He was looking up too, at the snow falling around us. Without looking at me he put the flower behind my ear and we slowly laid back, so I was lying on his chest. Snow slowly began to fall all around us and I just closed my eyes. **( That should be the end of the song there. If it is not replay it, and if it ended already just keep gonging till its done it sound good ******** ) **Edward slowly pet my head and sighed.

"I am sorry Bella. We should not have been fighting in front of you like that." I snuggled into his chest enjoying the bliss of the moment.

"It's okay, I just needed to get everything out of my system." The light snow was heavenly. I felt like nothing in the world could hurt me. Not Jacob, well he's dead but that is besides the point. Not that man from the slave trade, no one. My head was fallen back so as my whole neck was exposed to Edward. I took a deep breath and sighed only to cough. I instantly felt something shift from under me. I opened my eyes not remembering when I closed them, and my boring brown eyes met Edward's concerned golden ones. Edward was leaning over me and starring into my eyes. I sighed through my nose and closed my eyes.

"I'm fine Edward." Edward's tense position did not change at all. I leaned upward and as I did Edward leaned back a little. I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed back. Of course this did nothing. I sent him an annoyed glare and I could have sworn I saw the ends of his mouth twitch upward. He yielded to my touch and lightly went backward. I somehow lost my balance and fell onto Edward and he fell back. Both us are covered in snow and lying on the ground. I look at him and lose it. I start to laugh hysterically. The look on his face was priceless. It was a mix between confusion, shock, concern, and amusement. Edward slowly began to let his tension loose and started to laugh with me. We slowly calmed down and just starred into each others eyes. We slowly inched ourselves closer, I closed my eyes and we were just about to kiss when…

"Whoa! Uh, I guess I'll just let you two be _alone_." My eyes instantly shot to the left and saw Emmett who was about to start bursting a gut laughing. I began to blush bright red crimson and hid my face in Edward's chest.

"Get away Emmett." I heard Edward growl.

"I didn't know I was interrupting one of your little "moments" here, I was just going to tell you that were heading home." Emmett winked, then was off. Edward let out another small growl.

"I didn't even know anyone else knew about this place." He said just loud enough so I could hear it.

"What do you mean no one ELSE knew about this place? You did?" I asked looking up at him. Edward gave me my favorite crooked smile.

"I was going to show you this meadow when you woke up." He began to play nervously with his thumbs, it was such a human thing to do I almost laughed. And to think he called himself a monster. "I like to go here when I want to be alone, or think about things." He looked up from playing with his thumbs and held my face in his hands. His eyes looking straight into my soul. " But, now I want this meadow to be yours too." I gasped. This whole wondrous meadow, his? Mine? I opened my mouth to try and get words to come out, but of course none would form. I slowly let out my breath and leaned against him. He slowly pet my head. Twirling his cool fingers in my brown locks. He slowly bent his head down so it was right by my ear.

"I love you Bella Swan." I bent over so my head was by his ear.

"I love you too Edward Cullen."

"Forever." With the last word he said I closed my eyes, and let him carry me away to his home.

* * *

**HEYY! well i hope ya liked my fluffy chapter :) Uhhhh i don't really have much to say. WOW that is SO NEW! i am always talking! hmmm weird. ANYWAY! GIVE.**

**ME.**

**IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**seriously! I NEED THEM! **

**THANKS! I LOE YOU ALL!**


	16. SOry it took so long :

**OH MY GOD! I feel soooooooo bad! I haven't updated in forever! I am SOO SO SOS SO SO SO SORRY!**

**Every other week i was so sick I stayed at home! Then I was only writing like ONE sentance a day and i feel like poo to you guys :( **

*** sob***

**so now i have a** **mega short chapter for you guys and i feel bad. I added some cool ish stuff in the end for you! * looks up at nice readers ***

**ok well before my cat delets this document by jumping up on the keyboard for a 5th time just read it now lol**

* * *

I would have loved to stay as we were for an eternity, even longer if I could.I knew that we had to keep moving if we were to get to the house by nightfall, which was approaching quite quickly. We had already been standing here like this for a good two hours. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, which made all the flowers, trees, and Edward have a certain heavenly glow. I turned slowly so that we were standing face to face. Well, I was looking up and he was looking down. I gazed at his perfection. His defined stone chest, rock hard muscles, and distinct strong jaw line, to his god like face. My stare rose to his eyes. I gasped in shock, for his eyes were blacker than coal. I backed up a few feet and stared point blank at him with my hand raised as if accusing him.

"E-Edward, your EYES!" I whispered. He smiled a little; it was kind of like an embarrassed smile. His hand went into his already disheveled hair, and tousled it up a bit.

"Uh, yeah, they … do that sometimes."

"Why?" I nearly shouted. I love his golden eyes, no one else I ever knew saw had them. Well, besides his family.

"I'll explain another time Bella. Lets just head on home." He told me a bit defensively. All of my shock gone, I stood with my arms crossed and stomped my foot.

"No. I am not going anywhere until you tell me." He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.

"Bella, I don't want to scare you away." He said frustrated. I glared at him while I moved slightly closer so that his arm was almost hitting my shoulder.

"You can't scare me away now, or ever, I'm yours." I told him truly and softly. I was pleading him to tell me with his eyes.

Edward closed his eyes and leaned his head back, sighing deeply. When his eyes met mine once more, he spoke.

"Bella, you have no idea what you being this close does to me." I reached my arm up and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Then tell me." He gently removed my hand from his shoulder and back up a few steps.

"Bella," he began, and paced slowly back and forth.

"You know what I am, but what you don't know, is that you." He was suddenly in front of my softly grazing his thumb over my cheek and down to my neck. " Your blood. It calls to me. Every time you are around me you life is put at danger." He slowly moved his hands up nearer to my hair. " I crave your blood. I could lose control at any moment and attack you, suck you dry of your precious blood." His words stung at first but I slowly gained confidence. I moved my hands reassuringly to his shoulders.

"But I know you won't." He looked down and sighed.

"Bella, the reason my eyes are black is because I am very thirsty." I let out a small gust of air.

"How do you deal with that?" my eyebrows creased together and my heart rate picked up. He wasn't going to kill me, would he? Edward must have seen the fear in my eyes and explained.

"Bella." Once more he stepped close to me and me in his arms. "As long as I can help it, you will never, EVER, be the source to relieve my thirst." He told me honestly. I lifted one eyebrow.

"Then, w-what?"

"What do we eat?" he finished for me.

"We hunt animals." He smiled a little. "We like to call ourselves vegetarians. Animal blood is not as filling as human, but it still works." I began to mentally calculate in my head, Edward was thirsty, for me. He drinks animal blood. How much longer could he go before he got too thirsty and attacked me?

"We should head to the estate so that you can go … drink?" I didn't know how to explain what it was he needed to do. Edward broke up into laughter completely breaking the awkwardness of the whole situation. I smiled slightly, hearing his laugh was amazing and I loved it. Though I was still frazzled onto what he called, whatever he did. Edward took my hand and slowly walked with me to the edge of the meadow. His every movement shining with each step he took. He paused. Edward looked at me and smiled as he pulled me onto his back.

"Edward, a-are you sure?" He turned his head back and gave me his crooked smile dazzling me. The dazzlement swiftly was gone as he lifted my hand to his mouth and gently kissed my palm. He began to run. No matter how many times I will run with Edward I know I will never get used to the feeling of the rushing wind on my face, the sounds of his feet barely hitting the surface of the woodsy earth. I stuffed my head into the crook of his neck as my hands dug themselves into his shirt. My legs hooked around his wintry torso. I could feel his body shake with laughter, and I glared into his shoulder, which only made him laugh more.

"It's not funny." I mumbled. I felt his cool hand stroking my hair.

"I know love, it's just amusing to me." I "hpfted" into his shoulder, ending the conversation.

Together, with me on his back and him running, we continued our journey home.

Home. That was something almost completely new to me. I haven't had my own home in years. I've been bouncing from place to place ever since I was sold.

"Bella, love, tell me what your thinking." I blinked rapidly a few times and noticed we were already there and Edward had taken me off his back and placed me in front of him. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"I was thinking that this is my home now, and I haven't had a home in a very long time." I slowly raised my head to see Edward looking down on me. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a tiny high pitched voice from the house.

"Edward! Bella! What took you so long?" Alice's petite body ran in front of me and hugged her brother. In a second she was giving me hug knocking all the breath out of me.

"Sorry Alice, but Bella and I were talking." His gaze shifted to me and he winked. I blushed and looked down.

"Yeah, of course you were." I looked at the sky and saw it was almost dusk now. I remembered my chores that I had when I was maid. At dusk I was to take all the clothes from Lady Alice's room and wash them. I turned away from the conversation Edward and Alice were having and went about to go finish my days work. I knew I must have a lot of work left to make out for my week off. If it was even that short.

"Bella? Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"I need to go do my chores." Alice and Edward both began to laugh.

"Bella, you don't need to do any work anymore. You live here now, your not a servant." Alice said soothingly. The sneaky little pixie was trying to dazzle me.

"I know I do not HAVE to, but I want to. After so long of doing work, I don't feel right not doing work. So if you don't mind." I said walking past them into the house. " I am off to clean Alice's garments." I continued walking almost making it to the marble stairs and I felt a slight tug on my arm. For most people it would have done nothing, but for me that small tug made me lose complete balance and I tumbled into the arms or my distracter. My back was pressed against his firm chest, he leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"Bella, you need rest, you don't have t do work, you can have your own servant if you want." What he said slightly infuriated me. I flipped around so I was facing him.

"I am NOT going to sit around like a lump on a log! I am going to my fair share of work around the estate! I can't just do nothing, that's not me!" Furious, I tried to pull myself back and out of the arms of Edward, but he would not let go, completely ruining my moment of rage. I tired to squirm my way out, I even tried to kick him, but all my attempts ended the same way, FAIL. I smacked my head onto his chest and just stood there like a imbecile. I took a few deep breaths before I looked up and spoke.

"Would you please say something Edward." I begged looking into his still black and now blank eyes. His eyes began to blacken at an alarming rate, I turned my head as fast as I could to Alice but she seemed to be in her own little world, her face blank and expressionless. I quickly faced Edward. His face was pained, as if he was having an internal conflict of some sort. Almost instantly his glorious face dropped along with his head, but only for a moment. His already tight grip on my waist tightened even more, almost crushing me. My arms were pinned to my side so I couldn't move them. I flung my head back as to see if anybody was coming so they could help me. I gasped as I felt a pair of cool smooth lips on my neck. A shiver ran down my spine and throughout my whole body.

"Edward." I breathed out nervously. He started placing light kisses down my neck to my collarbone and back up.

"Hmm?" he mumbled against my neck. It didn't sound quite like him. He breathed out.

"Bella, you do smell simply, delicious." I felt my whole body tense up and my eyes go wide. That internal conflict he was having was him trying to beat the monster inside that craved for my warm blood. Edward lost. I felt his frozen grip tighten even more, making me weak in the knees.

"Edward, calm down. Just let me go and go hunt." I begged trying to sound brave. He let out one breathy laugh.

"Ha, why would I want to let go of you and hunt, when I have the most wondrous banquet right in front of me now." I began to tremble in his arms. I felt his mouth sneak its way right up to a vein in my neck. Right when the pain should have shot up to my mind I was on the ground. My eyes darted up to find Edward covering his mouth staggering a few feet back.

"Bella," he shouted muffled my his hands.

"Run, get in the house, I will see you tomorrow." He shouted and ran off. I was still shaking slightly as I stayed on the dirt for a while longer. He was right. Just as easily as he has control he can lose it. He is not a monster thou. Next time I might be as lucky for MY Edward to come poking in like he just did. I will definetly have to much more careful around Edward.

* * *

**OK so well.. tell me what you thinked, an dPEOPLE who gave me ideas they will take place soon!!!**

**New ideas are very **

**muush loved by this 4'9 writer :) **

**so yeah i will hurry it up!**

**biiii!**


	17. The hallway IM BACK!

**OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! IM BACK!!!! I GOT MY NEW COMPUTER AND IM BACK!!!!!**

**for those of you who dont know why i have not updated in like FOREVER is becuase my old crappy computer finnaly * sob * died. But i have a NEW SHINY ONE!!!! And it runs like a million times faster!!! SO anywho, it did not save my progress so i retyped it nd i like this one better anyhow lol. **

**ATTENTION TO ALL BETA USERS!!!!!! I HAVE FINNALLY DECIDED THAT I NEED A BETA SINCE MY WORK SUCKS!!!!! I SUCK AT GRAMMER AND STUFF LIKE THAT SO IF YOU ARE A BETA AND ARE VERY FAST IN YOUR HELPING FULL NESS PLEASE PM ME!!!! BUT SOON AND KINDA TELL ME WHAT I HAVE TO DO ... :) lol**

OKAY SO ANYWAY HERE IS THE LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG AWAITED CHAPTER!!!

**REVEIWS MAKE ME FEEL LIKE MY SOUL IS FLYING OVER MEADOWS OF ALP's SWEET SHOP CHOCOLATE ( seriously that stuff is DA BOMB i have thie PURE CHOCOLATE easter basket im serious the basket is also chocolate and SOMEONE ATE HALF OF IT!!!! Eyeys flame.) **

**READ!!!!!**

* * *

I stared as Edward ran off into the forest we had just come from, my chest heaving from the suspense. I glanced over at Alice while I staggered back a few feet, Alice was gone though, my heels hit the bottom step of the marble 9 step stair way into the estate. I lost my balance and fell harshly onto the step. My lower back hit the corner of the next step, sending small waves of pain up my spine. I pulled my legs up close to my chest and took a small look at my surroundings. There was a light sheen of snow covering the ground from the recent snow fall in the meadow, thou it was not enough to even cover the grass.

"Wow, this is some peculiar weather we had today. It's spring."

I flipped back and saw another gorgeous figure standing at the top of the stairs. His hand was running though his golden hair. He too had golden eyes, only his were much lighter than Edward's. I could only imagine this man was Edward's father. I do not remember meeting him, but I could tell just from a glance that he was one of them. I mean he was gorgeous, as is Edward, and the rest of his siblings. I hardly noticed I was gapping until he was looking back at me chuckling.

"Hello Bella, I don't suppose you remember me." He stated. I smiled lightly and shook my head. He walked slowly over to me, his light hair bouncing lightly as he walked down the steps. He raised his hand.

"I'm Carlisle." He told me smiled a dazzling smile. Almost as dazzling as Edward's only his was perfect and not crooked. I smiled back and put my hand in his, not quite used to the cold.

"Bella, wait you already know name." I said shaking my head and pulling my hand my back embarrassed and blushing. Stupid, stupid, stupid! My first meeting with Edward's father and I totally mess it all up! I bit my lip nervously and said goodbye. I walked hastily past a puzzled Carlisle and up the stairs into the rather large estate. I glanced around the seemly abandoned lobby trying to find a place where I could go for a while. I suddenly remembered that I could go to the maids lounge. I walked hastily across the lobby for the carpeted hallway. My shoes creating soft taps along the tile floor, echoing across the empty lobby.

I looked down at the floor and saw my reflection. I saw a girl with extremely pale skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes filled with confusion. Her hair was down but now was all messy. Her blue gown was dirty and slightly worn. She was looking down at herself, her eyes changed from confusion to sadness. She was plain. She was boring. She was unappealing to the eye. A tear escaped her eye and fell to the floor along with her.

I began to cry. I put my hands on my eyes to catch all the falling tears so they wouldn't stain the clean white tile floor. How on earth could Edward love me? He is so handsome and I am just so not.

I heard soft lighter foot steps coming from the hallway but I couldn't move. I just sat in the middle of the lobby, my body racking with sobs. The foot steps had a more defined sound indicating that this person had now entered the lobby. They were on the other side of the stair case, coming from the male servants side.

"Miss?" I heard a male voice call out. I knew who it was but I forgot their name. Whoever he was ran to my side and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Miss, are you okay?" I looked up and into the blue eyes of very concerned Mike Newton.

"Bella?" he exclaimed. "Bella. Are you okay, why are you weeping?" he asked pulling me up so I was standing. I sniffed and pushed myself away from as he led me to one of the lovely seats against the wall.

"Bella, you are not okay. Please tell me what is troubling you so." Shook my head and sat up.

"I am fine. Truly fine." I looked over at Mike when I didn't hear a response. He looked defeated and slightly down. I decided against asking him if he was okay. I just wanted to clean myself off and go to sleep. I had not yet decided if I was to sleep with the maids or else where. Surly there were plenty of guest rooms, but I was not sure. Edward and I were not wed so I would not be sleeping with him. I blushed when I realized the double meaning to my thoughts.

"Bella? Are you sure you are okay? You got silent then you turned flushed, I think you should lie down." I smiled and thanked then began my journey to find a place to sleep. After much internal debate I finally chose that I would sleep with the other maids and continue my daily routine. As I wandered father down the hallway I began to ear faint voices.

"Did you hear? Sir Edward is back from the city with Isabella." an older voice whispered. I mentally cringed at the use of my full name.

"He is?" a much younger voice whispered back.

"Yes, lucky for me I already finished preparing the new corners for Isabella." What is this? Preparing my corners? I did not ask for this.

"You know you only finished that task first because you fancy Sir Edward." I heard what sounded like a rag hitting someone's shoulder.

"I do not. Beside's that is far beside the point. What I would like to know is why Isabella gets her own corners and not us, we have been here far longer than Isabella."

I heard a soft sigh.

"Oh Lyn, haven't you noticed the way he looks at her or how they act around each other?"

"No _Beth_ I haven't." Lyn sneered. I saw shadows begin to form around the corner of the hallway I was hiding in. I did not yet want to be caught. I am learning a great deal of information. I began to search for a place to hide, and quickly. My eyes darted around gazing at my surroundings. There was the exquisite blue and gold carpet that lined the hard wood floors, the cream colored walls, a few painting of random flowers, and Ah HA! A small table sitting there in the corner of the hallway. There was something on top of it but I paid no attention. I ran and quickly ducked under the lace table cloth just as Lyn and Beth approached.

"Oh yes you have. It's obvious," she paused and sighed. " There in love."

I froze. Was I in love with Edward? Was he in love with me? The answer to both questions was yes, yes we were.

Lyn snorted.

"Believe what you may."

I leaned to the left allowing my head to just barely as to see What Lyn and Beth we doing. Beth was young looking. Dirty blonde hair that just barely goes down to mid thigh put up in a messy bun. Slightly darker skin than I have, and light blue eyes.

Lyn on the other hand, was about 5 inches taller than Beth, had black hair, pale skin, and eyes the color of berries. They were very intriguing, violet. I had never seen eyes that color before and even though she is speaking in a hash matter I could see in her eyes that talking about the subject of love brings up emotions and she is trying to hide them. The two of them began to advance closer to where I was. I ducked back under the clothe my heart pounding in my chest.

"I will! One day I hope to find love." Beth said wistfully.

"You will. You are a beautiful young girl, you have your entire life ahead of you."

I was about to poke my head under the table clothe once more but stopped when I saw two pairs of black maid's shoes.

"Isabella is very lucky."

"Isabella is going to adore her new room. Lady Alice chose how she wanted everything to look. She most definitely has a talent for doing as such." Alice designed my room? She was in on this too?

"Oh! When we are done with this, you must show me!" Beth shrieked. Lyn shushed Beth loudly.

"Isabella is home in the estate as we speak, she could be anywhere do you want her to know what is going on? Ruin the whole surprise?" Lyn sneered/whispered. Too late. I thought.

"That's the surprise? I thought it was the-" Lyn shushed her again.

"That is the other part! Now be quiet child." What is this? Another part? I despise surprises. Edward knows that. I sighed.

"Did you hear that?" Beth whispered. Sure now she whispers.

"Yes, we must hurry and get to the dinning hall." the two girls turned and walked away quite fast. I waited a few moments before I slowly peeked by head out from under the table. I looked left then right. Coast clear. I gradually removed myself from under the table. I was gently pulling my last leg out when it stopped. My head snapped down to see why I could no longer pull. I sighed. Fantastic. My leg was caught. I had forgotten to pull my floor length gown up and now it was caught. I looked around and started to pull a little harder. After four tries I almost gave up. I tried one last time, pulling as hard as I could. I heard fabric rip as I flew across the hall, hitting the wall loudly. I groaned. I heard footstep rush from almost all directions coming to the cause of the noise, me.

* * *

**YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! So Tell me whatcha peeps are thinking wheather u hate my story think i suck love it have ideas think im compleatly random or ARE A BETA in need of a job for a young author then REVEIW PM OR WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BII!!!!!**

**Muffin.**


	18. Rosalie

**

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!!! NO DONT SKIP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DO NOT SKIP!**

**Ok so hi. Hopefully u are reading this like i yelled. I have to put this story on hold :( I really don't want to but i have to. LEMME EXPLAIN!**

**My grandfather just died. I will not be on the computer or at school all week. I have alot of arrengments to help with. ( Who would have thought that a 13 year old would help arrennge a vuneral?) **

**I have been really depressed lately, lots of tough things going on right now, so its really hard for me to write this happy suspensful stuff :)**

**Its the final quater and if i can keep my straight a's i have gotton al year for 4 more weeks my dad will give me a surprize! * cough cough * MONEY * cough cough ***

**So that is why i will not be updating and why this chapter is so short. I wanted to put up a chapter instead of an authors note. So Enjoy! **

**PLEASE REVEIW AND SEND IDEAS! I will read them and they make me happy. :)**

* * *

My head began to hurt fiercely. The rushing foot steps grew louder, causing my head to hurt more. I looked down to see how badly I tore my gown and saw it was torn from my right ankle to my left knee. I tried my best to get up somehow and cover up as best I could. There was in no way showing my legs ladylike. Thanks to my cursed corset I could not get up off the ground.

"Bella?" Ah, leave it to Mike to be the first one to spot me. "Bella!" I heard his soft footsteps rush towards me.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked hurriedly as he tried to help me up.

"Mike, I am fine. Just , help me up. Its so hard to move in this horrid corset." I explained. He laughed lightly and gave me his hand. He did not huff as he gently pulled me up from the ground. He moved one hand to my shoulder and the other to the small of my back to steady me from falling. More people would be arriving soon and I did not want to be the center of attention.

"Thank you Mike, but now I must go and change. I cannot stay in a ripped gown." I told him, waiting for him to remove his hands.

"Oh yes, of course." Just he began to remove his hands I heard a small gasp coming from my left. There standing in the hallway opening was a small, couldn't be more than 10 years old, boy. His mouth open, eye bulging, cheeks bright pink. Mike looking over at the boy, tinted pink, and slowly pulled his hands back. I looked between the two of them trying to find a way out of here. Stepping back I apologized.

"I am terribly sorry but I must be leaving here, now." I turned and walked swiftly to the end of the hall way, only to be stopped by a slowly forming crowd of people. Each one had the same shocked and confused expression on their faces.

"Uh, excuse me." I said trying to push past people but no one would move. I turned around and ran to the other exit way to see the small crowd already starting to form. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I really did not want to be here right now. I just wanted to crawl into myself and never come back. I looked completely indecent, tore my gown, some young boy saw Mike holding me in a very intimate fashion, and now there were over 20 people to witness my humiliation. I went to over to the wall and sunk down. I pulled my legs up and hugged my knees, burying my head in my legs.

"What is all this commotion? You all have jobs to do, we did not take you to have you stand around, now scatter." I heard a female voice shout. I heard more rushing foot steps, as people ran to go off about their business. I lifted my head to see if everyone was gone so I could leave and saw two golden eyes starring back at me. I jumped back slightly and hit my head on the wall once more.

"Bella, what on earth is going on here?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know." I told her honestly. She sighed stood up and offered me her hand. I took it slightly used to the coolness by now.

"Thank you." I said in a small voice.

"You are welcome, now come lets get you properly dressed." she said. Turning around the opposite way from the maids corners, with long graceful strides she led the way. I was not sure where we were going but I had a small feeling it was my chambers. We got to the end of the hallway when she stopped.

"So tell me Bella. What happened?" I looked up into her golden eyes. There was slight amusement and confusion hidden in their depths. I took a deep breath and explained.

" I was on my way to the maid's corners when I heard two other maids coming down the hallway. I didn't want to be asked any more questions that I don't feel like answering so I hid under one of the tables until they left." I paused and looked to see if I should continue.

"Mike?" she asked. I shot a confused look.

"Mike was asking you questions?" I smiled. And rolled my eyes.

"Yes." she chuckled lightly. A beautiful sound. Smooth like satin yet strong. She turned and continued walking so I followed.

"Please keep going." she instructed.

"They were talking about random things. I didn't pay much attention." I lied. "Soon they left and I climbed out of the table. The bottom of the gown Lady Alice had dressed me in got caught in the corner. I began to hear more people come and I did not want anyone to see. So I pulled a little too hard and hit my head… then you came." I finished fast blushing furiously. Lady Rosalie laughed shaking her head lightly. I watched as her golden locks swayed back and forth while keeping their perfect shape.

"Bella, its amazing how much trouble you have been able to get into with the short amount of time you have been here." I blushed. And continued to walk faster.

"You know my brother is quite found of you. According to Alice at least." she told me shrugging. " I have not seen him in a while. He was not in his quarters like I thought he would be once you two returned. Must be doing some business in the conference room." she pondered. Honestly I did not know where he had run off to either. Speaking of not knowing,

"Rosalie?" I asked breaking her from her train of thought. " Where may I ask are we going?" She stopped for a moment and laughed.

"I am taking to you Alice. I'm sure you want to see her about your gown and a few other things." She winked and continued walking. What things? I shook my head and the let the subject drop. We walked out in to the main lobby earning a few stares from some passersby. Each stare got a glare from Rosalie, which can be very frightening. We began to walk up the marble staircase. My foot got caught on the blue carpet. Causing me to trip slightly and bump into Rosalie. Her gaze snapped to me, her eyes darkening. She looked very disturbed suddenly. Her turned back around swiftly.

"We need to hurry and get you to Alice." she said rushed. I blinked and ran to keep up with her faster pace. What was all that? She couldn't possibly have wanted to, to bite me , did she?

* * *

**OKAY! There you go !! Please Reveiw. And read my other story one shot thing i have. THANKZ!!!!!**

**Ideas make me smile ^^**


End file.
